The Snape of Gryffindor
by BooKworm-Granger233
Summary: Snape has a DAUGHTER? Anna's a blast from the past and she's coming to Hogwarts! But things don't turn out as snape had expected them! PLease no flames, new at this. I finished fixing the format in chapter 1 through 5.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any HP characters! Just Anna and Maria._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: Anna

**MARTIN HOUSE HOLD, CALIFORNIA 7:38 AM**

"Anna! Get your lazy butt up!"

Hearing her mom's shrill command she got up and took a shower.

She came out of the bathroom, she put on her favorite hip-hugers and a black t-shirt that said, 'IF YOU COULD READ MY MIND YOU WOULDNL'T BE SMILEING!' Admiring the outfit, she looked up at her smooth complexion, nice and tan from going to the beaches in California. She looked at her eyes, they were dark brown, and her brown hair that is so dark you can easily mistake it for black. Prominent high cheek bones that weren't from her mom, and a scowl that makes people cower before her. Something to scary to grace her mom's delicate features.

Suddenly her door swung open and out popped a little blond head.

"ANNA! Hurry were going to the park!"

She smiled at her little sister grabbed hr flip-flops and followed her little sister down stairs. She thought about her family, her mom Maria, with her fair completion, light honey colored hair and deep blue eyes. Then there was her step dad, Roy, he had sandy hair, a light completion and bright sky blue eyes. Maria met him when Anna was bout 8.

He was always nice to Anna, but she knew he loves his daughter and son. They're names are Elizabeth and Tyler. They have fair skin like their mom, Elizabeth had sandy hair and Tyler had his mom's light brown hair. They treated Anna like a big sister and they love her as much as she loves them. They are a happy family, but Anna yearned to know more about her father. All her mom would say about him was that he was a chemistry teacher and that he was from England. It excited Anna to know that British blood is in her.

Anna, her mom and sisters went to the park, while the kids play on the seesaw Anna sat her mom down at a near by bench.

"Mom? You love me right?" Anna started off.

"Of course sweetheart, whatever gave you the idea that I didn't?" Her mom asked worried.

Anna sighed, "Mom, I want to see my dad, my real dad!" She said forcefully.

Her mom shook her head, "Honey, there are some things that you don't know about your real father that could be a shock."

Anna just laughed," Shock? Me? Mom I was the one that almost caused an earthquake when I was five!"

Anna was right, she had strong powers that she couldn't explain. Although when it happened it seemed as if her mom was expecting it.

"MOM! I'm almost 15! I would like to go see my father, and maybe spend a summer,or if I could maybe a year with him." Anna said.

She could her mom was going to say 'no' so she cut in.

"Mom, I haven't seen or meet my father in 14 years, do you think you can spare 1 year for me to see my father."

Maria looked at her and saw the loneliness and hopefulness in her eyes. She knew this day would come, and sighed defeated."Alright" Maria said, but before Anna could thank her she said, she took her daughter's hand and said," Anna, if your father isn't what you expect him to be, don't turn away or give up on him." She replied slowly. Anna took a moment to consider this, nodded, and broke out into a grin and threw her arms around her mom. They got home and Anna was so happy she packed all of her things in about 5 minutes, she even took the kids out for ice cream. While Anna and the kids were gone, Maria thought it best to contact her father, Severus Snape.

**Dear Severus**

**It's been almost 15 years since I last saw you, well there was a reason why I left. This may come as a shock to you but you have a daughter. Yes her name is Anna Marie Martin, or Snape. Yes Martin is not my maiden name, I fell in love and now have two more beautiful children. And a wonderful husband. But Anna wants you to be apart of her life, so she's coming on a flight to London this Friday, she is witch, but she doesn't know it yet. I expect her to spend a year or two with you, please don't turn her away and treat her badly because I left and started a new life.**

**Sincerely, Miss Maria Martin**

**HOGWARTS, ENGLAND 6:23 PM**

Severus Snape stormed into his room, mumbling something about know-it-all brats, and crazy Dumbledore. When all of the sudden he saw an unfamiliar owl in his chambers carrying a letter. He snatched the letter and sent the owl on his way. He looked at the letter and his breath caught in his throat. It only said his name, but it wasn't what it said, it's the penmanship, he hasn't seen it for 14 years. He sat on his bed and slowly opened it, once he read it he almost passed out from shock. Him? Severus Snape, old mean potions teacher, has a DAUGHTER! This Friday, he sighed. He decided he had to go to Dumbledore to ask about the living arrangements.

**DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE 6:30**

Severus entered the room.

"Ah Severus! What do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Severus said nothing and shoved the letter into his hands. Dumbledore scanned it and looked up at Severus with a twinkle in his eye. God how Severus hated that twinkle.

"WELL?" Asked Severus annoyed.

"Well, what?" Asked a calm Dumbledore.

"Well, where is she going to stay while she's here?" Asked Snape.

Dumbledore looked amused. "Well she's going to be sorted into a house of course." He said.

"WHAT?" Snape yelled outraged.

"Dumbledore she doesn't even know she's a WITCH yet! How can she go to school for witch craft and wizardry?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"To solve that, you will tell her what she is and explain to her were you work and what your job is. If she doesn't believe you show her your magic."

Dumbledore said knowing that if she didn't believe him at first sentence he would take the easy way out and say he tried. This just irritated Severus more and he asked,

" She knows no spells, I'm not going to put her into a class filled with 12 year olds." Said Snape who just happened to be smirking triumphantly.

" That is why I will have her tortured by the smartest which in her year." Said Dumbledore happily.

Snape looked defeated.

"you don't mean..." he said hoping, praying he wasn't going to hear the name.

" Miss Hermione Granger, yes." Said Dumbledore.

"Lemon drop?" He asked politely.

Severus just shook his head.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Go get some rest my boy, after tomorrow you have a 14 year old daughter to meet." Severus glared and grumbled, all the way to his chambers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**THAT IS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER , I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG WITH LOTS OF FUN SCENES! I PROMISE, IF YOU REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't make HP characters I just play with them and make sure not to break them. ENJOY! **

**PiScEs-BLOsSoM69- Thanks for the review, this chapta's for u! Hope ya likes!After being burned by a Flame review from a different story,this was a nice pick-me-up **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**CHAPTER 2: Nice to meet you dad! **

**LONDON AIRPORT, 4:30 PM **

Anna got off the plane totally jet lagged. She took out her mirror and checked her reflection, once she caught site of her hair she gasped. She had to get to a bathroom and quick. She didn't want her dad to see her like this!

She rummaged through her beg and pulled out a beanie, and slipped it on her head. She spotted a bathroom at the other end of the airport, and her dad was probably looking for her. So she decided to run, although she didn't see the person she was heading strait for.

BAM! They collided but luckily (for her)she caught her balance, unfortunately for the person or man she soon discovered, landed right on his butt!

''Excuse me sir!" She said as she stepped over him and headed towards the other direction.

"Old fart" she mumbled under her breath.

Severus Snape picked him self up off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Bloody, rotten kids! No respect, think they can do anything these says." He mumbled as he grabbed a picture out of his back pocket.

Maria sent him a picture of Anna so he could find her. He wanted to get in and get out. It's not that he didn't want to meet his daughter. It's just that he had to wear muggle clothing to blend in, which consisted of black slacks, and a button down shirt, he actually looked presentable. But all these old ladies winking at him and blowing him kisses is starting to make his stomach upset.

Anna came out of the bathroom refreshed and back to her same old cuteness. She went back to the gate and started looking for a man that resembled her father. She took out a picture of a younger much more appealing Snape with his arms around her younger mom. She looked up and saw the man she knocked over, he saw her and did a double take. She quickly turned around and prayed he wouldn't come over but it was to late. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she slowly turned around.

"Look sir I-" Anna started but stopped once she saw her picture.

"Is this you, are you Anna Martin?"

She nodded her head.

" I'm Severus Snape, also known as , erm, your-"

But he never got to finish because Anna squealed,"DAD!" She jumped up and gave him the biggest hug.

Severus wasn't used to hugging people, but he looked down and saw his daughter, he hugged her back and briefly smiled. But he quickly stopped and cleared his throat and offered her his arm.

She giggled, and joked, "So proper!"

He smirked, "What were you apologizing for back there?" He asked.

Anna looked confused, then understanding crossed over her face.

"Oh nothing." Then the same smirk passed over her face.

Snape rolled his eyes, when he asked someone from the Order to take them to Hogwarts, he hope it was anyone but him. Remus Lupin looked over at Snape and stopped at the girl looped around his arm. She was far to pretty to be related to Snape, and she smiles! Severus just acknowledged him with a light nod, but Anna went right up to him.

" Hello I'm Anna! Anna Snape!" She said excitedly.

Remus chuckled at Snape's impatient sigh.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. It's an honor to meet you."

She smiled, "are you a friend of my father's?" She asked.

Remus smiled, "We have a- a history together."

Snape just huffed and slid into the back seat of the car, Anna followed. Remus got into the drivers seat. "Do you know how to drive this?" Snape asked a bit skeptical. Remus just looked back and smiled. He tapped the wheel and muttered something under his breath.

Snape turned to his daughter.

" Anna." She turned and smiled, "ya dad?"

Snape inwardly smiled he could get used to this dad word.

" There's something you have to know," he started slowly.

" I'm a wizard." He said in one breath.

Anna giggled, "Nice one dad."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Watch this" he said.

He pulled out his wand and levitated her purse. She stared at it.

"You're weren't kidding were you?" She asked.

Snape shook his head, and put it back on the seat. Anna thought for a minute.

"Does that mean, I'm a witch?" She asked hesitantly.

Snape thanked god that he had a daughter with a brain.

He nodded and said "that's exactly what it means."

Remus let them out at the train station and said it's been a pleasure.

Anna looked around, "Where are we anyways?"

Snape took her hand in his so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd, he took her to platform 9 3/4. Needless to say the Hogwarts students were shocked to see their mean, nasty, potions teacher dressed in muggles clothes and holding a young girl's hand.

"MOVE ASIDE!" He barked at a couple of first years.

"Why'd you do that?" Asked Anna.

"They were in the way." He responded, a bit harshly than he should have.

Anna was taken aback at first, but then put her hand on her hip.

" It's a wall!" She replied.

He just turned to the wall and yelled " HOLD ON!"

To Anna he was running strait towards the wall and dragged her along for the ride. Just before they were about to hit the wall Anna felt a strange breeze and opened her eyes to see a big red train, that reminded her of the ones she saw around Christmas time, with a big sign reading 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS'! Anna's mouth dropped.

"It's a wall right?" Asked Snape smirking, Anna just laughed sarcastically.

Once they found a compartment, Snape went to go change into some 'normal' clothes. So Anna was waiting for him to come back. All of the sudden the compartment door opened and a young man with slicked back blond hair waltz in with two pudgy boys behind him.

"Excuse me, this compartment is occupied!" Anna said forcefully.

"Oh, is that right." He looked her up and down, Anna inwardly shivered.

"By who?" He asked in a snotty tone, like he was somebody.

"Me and my father." Anna replied coldly.

"What's your father going do yell at me? Hold me I'm scared." He said sarcastically, him and his goons laughed.

Anna sneered, inwardly the boy shivered, she resembled someone. He took a step closer to her.

" Don't you look at me like that!" He commanded.

"Oh yea? whatchya gonna do?" Anna asked in her thick American accent.

The boy raised his hand, " Why you little-"

"MR.MALFOY!" Bellowed a voice, everyone turned to see Snape.

"YOU STEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER THIS INSTANT!" Draco jumped.

" I -uh- I'm so-sorry sir, I did-didn't know." He apologized.

"Now you know, 20 points from slytherin."

Draco looked at him with an open mouth, his goons just looked confused.

"Back to your compartments" He barked.

"NOW!" The three scurried away.

He sat down and Anna just smiled.

"Thanks." She said quietly. He pretended he didn't hear her by reading the Daily Prophet, but smiled all the same.

"Welcome, Welcome to you all, to another year at Hogwarts!"

The students clapped.

"Now before the feast the is one more thing I have to announce."

There were a few groans, but it got quite.

"We have a new fifth year student," At this everyone became silent, " She comes all the way from America. Please welcome our own professor Snape's daughter," at this news you could hear a pin drop" Miss Anna Snape!"

Both of the doors open dramatically. Anna comes strutting down down the isle. No one could take their eyes off of her. She was wearing her favorite hip hugers, a shirt that had lips with the American flag designed on it, the words above it read 'American Kiss', red converse and hoop earrings completed the outfit. She had to look good she was representing her dad and her country. Nobody could believe this was snapes daughter.

Anna made her way to the sorting hat, she sat down on the stool as McGonagall sat the hat on her head.

'Ah a Snape I see!' She heard a voice inside her head.

" Is this normal?" She thought.

'Ah quite normal, let's see, you have the wits and talents of a slytherin but the heart of a lion.' It said as though confused.

She looked at her dad, he gave an encouraging smile, even if though for a brief second. The she looked around and saw that Malfoy kid winking at her. She thought to the hat.

'Hey, hat guy, uh, who's house is that Malfoy kid in'. It said in her mind.

'Young Mr. Malfoy is in slytherin, as is tradition.' She was confused at the last statement, but didn't want to take any chances.

'I don't want to be in slytherin' she thought.

The hat replied, 'are you sure? your father just happens to-'

Anna cut in,'Yes I'm sure, I don't want to be with that Malfoy creep, and something tells me his friends are just like him!'

The hat try to warn her.

'Miss Snape, please reconsider. Your father-'

Anna sighed exasperated. 'I'm not going to argue with a hat! Just put me in a different house!' She demanded in the famous Snape tone.'

If your sure.' Said the hat,

'Yes!'

It was silent for a few minutes then the brim of the hat hat opened and yelled," GRYFFINDOR!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ya you know the drill, I only own Anna.**

**A/N: I love how I got 70 hits! And only in two days! But only one review:(, I have faith in you guys! Pwease Review! I have a task for you. Who do you think Anna should get together with? The votes will determine the answer! SO HOP TO IT! LOVE YA!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great hall was dead silent. Anna just giggled and mad her way to the Gryffindor table. Snape stood up so fast he knocked down his chair.

"SHE'S IN WHAT?" Roared Snape.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, this just caused Snape to lose it.

"I'M GOING SHRED THAT HAT INTO PIECES!" He screamed.

It took Hagrid to hold him back and plop him back in his chair, Snape just sat and grumbled in his chair. The great hall exploded into whispers and there were some giggles from the Gryffindor table to see Snape restrained by Hagrid.

Anna just sat awkwardly at the end of the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore stood up and yelled.

"Silence!"

They instantly quited down and turned to Dumbledore.

" I believe a proper welcome, is in order!" He said merrily and started clapping.

Everyone joined in, that is except the Slytherins and Snape. Anna blushed at the attention, yet couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

The table filled up with food. She looked around the table to see all the Gryffindors staring at her.

"Um, hi, I-I'm Anna, Anna Snape." She said giving a little wave.

They just shrugged and went back to their meal. She looked down at her plate and let out a sigh of relief, at least they didn't kill her. She was about to eat her chicken, when a hand was in her face. She looked up to see a girl with the frizziest brown hair she has ever seen, holding out her hand and smiling.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said in a welcoming tone.

Anna smiled glad to see someone who was nice to her, she shook her hand.

"Anna, I guess my dad isn't too popular in this house." She said.

A tall red head next to her snorted. Anna frowned, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"RON!" She whispered harshly.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry," Hermione said," he doesn't know many words." She joked, Anna laughed.

"Hey!" Ron said looking up.

Anna looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She heard Hermione whisper 'introduce yourself'. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Ron Weasley." He said extending his hand, Anna slowly shook it.

"Sorry about that." He apologized, Anna smiled and said it was alright.

Then Hermione indicated to a boy next to her, he had jet black hair, and green eyes behind glasses.

" This is my friend Harry." She looked at him pointedly.

He slowly extended his hand and looked at Anna skeptically.

" Harry Potter." He said with a resentful hint in his voice. Anna shook his hand, he then turned back to a brown headed boy on the other side of him.

Anna motioned for Hermione to come closer.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" She asked Hermione sadly.

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

" It's not that he doesn't like you, it's just, him and Professor Snape, don't have a great history together." She said, Anna shook her head.

" Why what did he do to him?" Anna asked, Hermione frowned.

"Well see it's just not him, Professor Snape hates the Gryffindor house, he just seems to go harder on Harry. He doesn't mean to be rude." She said as if apologizing.

Anna couldn't believe this, she thought about what her mom said about him not being all she thought he was. Anna looked up at her dad, he made eye contact and shook his head as if disappointed at her. With tears in her eyes, she asked Hermione if she could show her to the dorm.

Anna still had on her cool demeanor, but Hermione could tell she was upset about something, she nodded and took her there. What Anna didn't know was that someone watched the whole exchange with her dad. That person was Harry Potter.

Anna thanked Hermione and stormed up to her bed.

'How dare he shake his head at me like that!' She thought.

'I didn't do anything wrong! I just didn't want to be with that Malfoy kid!'

She kicked her night stand and at on her bed. If there was one thing she did get from her father, it was his temper. She fell on her bed tired and upset.

'What's with that Potter kid anyways, I'm not my father!' She angrily wiped a tear away, 'and I never will be!'

When everyone was asleep in their dorm, the trio sat around the fire talking.

"Hermione! Why were you so nice to Anna?" Asked Ron outraged.

"She's a Gryffindor Ron! She's not that bad, but you two baboons would know that if you were nice to her in the first place!" She said hotly.

"She's the one being mean, she didn't even finish her food!" Ron said in defense.

"That's because she was upset!" Yelled Hermione.

"Oh yeah, about what?" Asked Ron.

Hermione just glared and tried to think of what could of upset her.

"It was Snape." Harry chimed in, Hermione and Ron looked at him.

"How do you know?" Asked Hermione. Harry told them what they saw in a guilty voice.

"Well it's not your fault mate." Ron said

" I was kind of rude to her thinking she was just like her dad. Everyone thought she would be in Slytherin, like me. And I judged her, just like everyone else." Harry said quietly.

"Tomorrow, you can make a new impression!" Said Hermione in a hopefully voice.

Harry agreed with her and declared he was tired and went to bed. The other two soon followed.

Snape stormed in his chambers. He couldn't believe his daughter was in Gryffindor! BLOODY SAINT GRYFFINDOR! He sat down on his bed frustrated, and gripped the end of his bed until his knuckles were white. This was not good, Voldemort's going to find out and then he had to deal with him! He looked up at the sound of knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" He barked.

"Severus, it's Dumbledore."

'Great!' Snape thought. ' Just who I wanted to see.'

He opened up the door and motioned for Dumbledore to come in.

" I just wanted to come by and congratulate you on your daughter making Gryffindor." "

There's not much to congratulate." Snape mumbled, but Dumbledore heard.

"Just remember, she's your daughter." He said Solemnly.

" She hasn't known you in fourteen years, don't chase her away Severus." Snape just turned and huffed.

Dumbledore escorted himself out and shut the door. Snape yelped in frustration and picked up a bottle of Fire whiskey.

'I really messed up this time.' He thought, taking a swig.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla Harry Potter bla bla bla don't bla bla own bla.**

**A/N: REVIEW PEOPLE! OH YA AND THE GUY WHO OWNS OLIVANDERS, WELL I FORGOT HIS NAME SO I'M JUST GONNA CALL HIM OLIVANDER, WEATHER IT'S RIGHT OR NOT! PEACE!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4: First day of school, PART ONE**

Anna woke up to her alarm clock and got dressed in her Gryffindor robes. She was fumbling with her tie when Hermione came in the room.

" Hey, Hermione!" Anna called.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked motioning to her tie.

Hermione nodded and started on Anna's tie.

"Dumbledore wants to see you when your ready." Hermione said in her knowing tone.

"I don't know where his office is though!" Anna said in a worried voice.

Hermione just smiled, " Harry's going to take you there."

She said while finishing Anna's tie.

" I don't think he _wants_ to Hermione!" Anna said in the famous Snape tone.

Hermione just smiled and informed her he was waiting for her by the fireplace, then left out the door.

Anna descended the stairs to see Harry waiting by the fireplace, just like Hermione said. Harry saw her and waved. Anna rolled her eyes, still mad at him for being rude to her at dinner, and made her way to him.

"_You're_ taking me to Dumbledore?" She asked in the same resentful tone he did last night.

"Err, yes." He said nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Look I didn't mean to , err, be mean to you last night. I misjudged you." He said in a guilty tone.

Harry held out his hand and asked, "Truce?"

Anna looked at him skeptically then took his hand and smirked.

"Only if you think of me as Anna from Gryffindor and not Snape from Slytherin." She said, Harry smiled and shook her hand.

The whole way to Dumbledore's office they were joking and laughing. Harry said the password, 'chocolate frogs', and took Anna up the stairs to the door. Just as soon as Harry was about to knock, Dumbledore opened the door and Harry came stumbling in and landed flat on his back. Anna made her way to Harry while laughing her head off.

"ANNA!" Said a powerful voice.

Anna shrieked and turned to see her dad. She was so surprised, she tripped over Harry's foot and landed on the floor right next to him. They were both laughing hysterically.

While Harry helped Anna up, she ended up leaning on his chest and her arm around his shoulder for support, because she was laughing so hard.

"POTTER! Remove your person from my daughter this instant!" Barked Snape.

Harry stopped laughing, but Anna was only reduced to giggling. She moved in front of Harry (even though he was a head taller than her) and shook her head as if disappointed. Exactly like Snape did the other night.

"Professor Snape," Anna addressed him, " Please refrain from yelling at my _friend_."

Severus stiffened when she addressed him as 'Professor Snape', but when she called Harry her _friend_, he had to use every ounce of self control to keep himself from strangling Harry.

Dumbledore stepped in before Snape could reply, his eyes twinkling as bright as ever.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, that concludes your service." He said.

Harry nodded, smiled at Anna and ran pass Snape. Anna ignored her father and turned to Dumbledore.

"You needed me professor?" She asked.

"Yes, you couldn't go to class without these. " Dumbledore replied handing her a generous amount of books.

Anna had a little trouble balancing, so Dumbledore conjured up a book bag and put her books in it.

She thanked him and asked, "Is that all?"

"Of course not!" cut in Snape," You need your wand!"

He said as if teaching a lesson.

"Well let's be on our way to Olivanders then." Said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, Snape, and Anna walked down from Hogwarts to the apparation point.

"We're going to apparate Miss Snape." Anna looked confused.

" You may want to hold on." Dumbledore finished.

Snape held out his hand but Anna scooted over to Dumbledore and held on to his arm. Snape huffed and folded his arms.

"1, 2," counted Dumbledore, "3!"

With that a 'pop' was heard and they appeared in front of Olivanders. Anna put her hands to her head and stumbled, "okay that hurt." she mumbled, she felt like she was just squeezed through a vacuum. Snape, caught her just before she fell. Anna collected herself, pushed away from him and followed Dumbledore. At this point Snape was getting frustrated.

"Olivander! My old friend how are you?" Dumbledore asked as he clasped hands with him.

"Alright, you?" Dumbledore just nodded.

"What can I do for you." Asked th clerk

"Actually," replied Dumbledore, " we're here for this young lady." Bringing Anna up to the counter.

"She needs a wand." Cut in Snape.

Olivander nodded and disappeared behind the shelves and came back with three boxes.

He handed Anna the first one. She held it and looked at Olivander with a raised eyebrow.

" Well wave it!" Demanded the clerk

She waved it and the window shattered.

"No, not that one." Sighed Olivander.

He gave her the second wand, Anna waved it and a flower pot levitated then gently set itself back down.

"Ah, that's the one!" Declared Dumbledore.

Olivander examined the wand, " Ah, yes. Dragon heart and Cherry wood."

He put it back in the box and handed it to Anna.

" Great for attacking and defense spells."

Snape smirked, then paid the man and they made their way back to Hogwarts.

After they apparated to Hogwarts, Anna felt light headed and almost passed out. Apparating two times in a row your first day doing it, even along side apparations, can be draining. Snape gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the castle. Anna didn't seem too happy about it, but didn't object.

Once they got to the front entrance she jumped out of his arms and took out her wand.

"7:40, better get to class now that your all set." Dumbledore said, and headed back to his office.

Anna nodded and brushed passed her father, and made her way to transfiguration. Snape got really frustrated, 'she didn't even acknowledge me!' Thought Snape!'That's it!'

Anna was only a few feet away when Snape came over and turned her around.

"ANNA MARIE SNAPE! I am your father and you will not treat me with such disrespect!"

He ordered, Anna looked her hurt, but only a second before her face contorted with anger.

" YOU HAVEN'T BEEN MY FATHER FOR FOURTEEN YEARS!" She yelled.

"Well I didn't know you were alive until a week ago!"

He replied snidely.

" Shows how much you cared for mom!" Anna said matching his tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked his voice getting louder with each word.

"You didn't even try to find her when she left! You didn't even try to find _me_!" She said her voice cracking.

Anna turned around and folded her arms, she didn't want him to see how upset he made her. When he didn't reply she turned her head and said.

"What do you care? I'm just a stupid _bloody_ Gryffindor!" She said quietly.

Snape turned her around, "You're my daughter!"

He said looking hurt.

"Not last night! At least you wished I wasn't!" Anna said trying to hold her tears back.

" No, I just wished you weren't a Gryffindor." He said softly.

Anna backed away and angrily wiped a tear away.

"Well that's what I am!" She whispered harshly.

Anna turned on her heel and left for class, Snape stormed to his classroom, and Malfoy came around the corner smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sniffle) They had their first fight! It was bound to happen sooner or later. At least her and Harry are friends! But what's Malfoy going to do with this new info.? DUN DUN DUN! REVIEW AND FIND OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL.**

**A/N: Thanks to Sevschoosen1 for the dialouge tip, tips are appreciated, not flames. Thankyou!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5: First day of school, PART TWO**

Anna made her way to transfiguration just in time. She spotted Hermione in the front and made her way to the seat next to her.

"Why don't you sit next to Harry and Ron?" Whispered Anna.

"I'm here to help you on the spells, remember?" Hermione asked.

Anna shook her head remembering how last night Hermione told her about classes and after class tutoring. Hermione notice how out of breath Anna was, and notice how red her eyes were.

"Are you alright, you looked like you just ran a marathon." Hermione whispered concerned.

Anna just shook her head as if it was nothing. " I had to get my wand, and I got back a little late."

Hermione didn't look convinced, "what about your eyes, they're all red and puffy!"

Anna rubbed her eyes and gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, uh, al-allergies."

Hermione looked skeptical, she was about to say something when professor McGonagall cleared her throat, looked pointedly at them and started her lesson. Class wasn't bad, Hermione earned 15 points for Gryffindor, and helped Anna learn two new spells. They made thier way through, Charms, COMC, Divination, and DADA. They were now making thier way to Potions, the class Anna has been dreading since the fight with her dad.

Anna and Hermione took a seat behind Ron and Harry, Anna looked over to see Malfoy smirking at her, in a taunting way as if saying, ' I know something you don't know'. Anna shivered and turned to Hermione. Soon enough Snape came plowing through the doors and took his position at head of the classroom. He and Anna locked eyes for a second before Anna broke the connection and looked down at her text book. Snape collected himself and began the lesson.

"Today we will be brewing an extremely difficult potion called 'Loin Dreato'. Can any of you tell me what it does?" He asked, Hermione waved her hand in the air, Snape just sneered and continued on. "It is a potion used to see into another's worst dream, you will not relive it, but your partner will see it, as will you thiers." He looked to see all the worried faces, especially Harry's. "Hopefully, you won't be too embarased." Snape ended in his famous sneer.

The class worked on the potion until the last forty-minutes of class. "Now it's time to test your," he looked over at Neville's foul smelling potion, "creation." He sneered, poor Neville blushed from his ears to his toes.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, Anna nodded and they both took thier portions. "Cheers." Anna said nervously, she and Hermione gulped it down and fell into a dreamy state.

**Anna's POV**

_Anna looked around to see Hermione, Ron and Harry standing in a clearing, deep in the dark forest. She tried calling to them, but remembered that this was just a dream. All of the sudden a huge snake comes out of the forest. It was had to be a 350 foot snake!_

_She looked to Hermione to see tears streaming down her face. "HARRY, PLEASE HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE PETRIFIED AGAIN!" She begged clinging to his arm._

_Harry pried his arm away and looked at her in disgust, " Get away from me you mudblood! The only reason you were my friend was because you did my homework! Puh-lease Hermione, your so pathetic." He backed away, disappearing into the dark forest._

_Hermione fell to the ground helpless, Anna wanted to run and comfort her but seemed to be stuck in place. Hermione looked to Ron and grabbed his hand."PLEASE RON HELP ME, I NEED YOU, I LO-LOVE YOU!"_

_Ron took a moment to study her, she smiled through her tears. "You love me?" She nodded. He then broke out into a harsh laugh. " You think that I could ever love a stuck up, bushy haired, ugly, disgusting, know-it-all mudblood! HA!" He pushed Hermione towards the snake. "Harry's right Hermione, you are pathetic." He then disappeared the exact same way Harry did._

_Hermione buried her face in her hands and started sobbing, she heard a noise above her. She looked up to see two yellow eyes._

_"HERMIONE!" Anna yelled._

**Hermione's POV**

_Hermione looked around and saw Anna in a kitchen surrounded by a man with sandy hair and a woman who resembled Anna. The expressions on thier face didn't look to happy._

_"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM ANNA!" The womand screemed. "MY BABIES, MY CHILDREN!" She finished sobbing._

_"Mom," Anna tried to explain,"they were right behind me at the park, I turned around and they were gone!" She said tears streaming down her face, " I didn't mean to I-"_

_"Oh sure you didn't!" The man cut in, "We know you hated them from the day they were born!"_

_"NO!" Anna screamed, " I LOVE THEM! THEY'RE MY LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER!"_

_"Half brother and sister, besides we knew you were jelous!" The man replied. The woman nodded through her tears._

_"JEALOUS OF WHAT?" Anna asked outraged._

_"Jelous of the love we showed them! Jealous of our family!" The man replied._

_"What do you mean our family? I thought we were a family." Anna said a hurt look across her face._

_Hermione tried to get to her but found herself frozen in place, she had to keep reminding herself this was a dream. It looked so real, so sad._

_"NO! OUR FAMILY!" The woman yelled. "YOU WERE JEALOUS BECAUSE THEY HAD THIER MOTHER AND THIER FATHER!" She finished with a triumphant look across her face, as though she had just proven a point._

_"I have a father." Anna said in a whisper, looking at the man. He just shook his head and glared._

_" I MEAN THEY HAVE THIER REAL DAD! NOT A STEP-FATHER! " The woman yelled exasperated. "YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THAT! YOU COULDN'T LIVE KNOWING YOUR FATHER DIDN'T WANT YOU! YOU COULDN'T STAND WATCHING THEM BIENG HAPPY WITH THIERS!" She finished._

_Anna crumpled to the ground, sobbing harder than ever before. The man and woman moved infront of her. "Pl-Please, I-I" Anna sobbed trying to get the words out of her mouth._

_The woman looked down to Anna. "You know why your father isn't here?" She asked coldly. Anna just looked at her in disbelief. " I didn't leave him, he left me. I told him about you and he didn't want you! So it was your fault I lost him! Now it's your fault I lost my children!" She whispered harshly._

_Things started to fade out, "ANNA!" Hermione yelled_.

Anna and Hermione looked up and saw the rest of the class starting to come out of the daze. They looked at eachother, and the first thing they did was hug. "I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered. Anna just shrugged, "It was only a dream." She said.

Hermione looked around and motioned for Anna to listen, "err, did, you happen to see the one with the snake and Harry and Ron?" Anna nodded. " Uh, did you hear what I said to Ron?" She asked hesitantly. Anna looked confused, then nodded understandingly. "You promise you won't tell anyone!" Hermione asked worridly. "I promise Hermione." Anna said nodding, she notice the blush on her cheecks and laughed.

Snape stood up and said roughly, "class dissmised!" He rubbed his temples, he just 'happen' to look into Hermione's mind while she was watching the dream. This just made him feel worse about the fight, he stormed to his chambers. The potion's professor needed something to drink.

Everyone stood up and collected thier things. "You girls ready to go?" Asked Ron. Hermione jumped and started blushing even harder, she mumbled a small 'yes' and headed towards the door, Ron just shrugged and followed her. Harry came up to Anna, "what was that all about?" Harry asked curiously. Anna just laughed and said "nothing." With that they made thier way to the common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWW poor Hermione and Anna, I know the hugging part was kinda cheezy, but eh, all friendships get like that. It's pretty obvious who Hermione likes, hehe. Soo who does Anna like? You will get a hint in the next chapter, also in the next chappie I might bring in old Voldie! ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ME: **I OWN EVERYTHING! ALL THE COOL HP CHARACTERS ARE MINE! 

**JK.ROWLING:** NO YOU DON'T!

**ME:** OK FINE I DON'T! (BUT I WILL ONE DAY) MWAHAHA

**JK ROWLING:** YOUR A LITTLE FREAK YOU KNOW THAT?

**ME:** EH, IT'S FANFICTION WHATDYA EXPECT?

**A/N: THANX FOR THE REVIEWS, NICE TO KNOW PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ A/N'S! MWHAHA, (OOPS WRONG LAUGH) I MEAN... AH FORGET IT, HERE'S THE STORY**.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 6: OH CRAP!**

Somewhere deep in the dark forest, a man (if you can call him that) is surrounded by his followers.

" My faithful servants, what news have you brought me!" Demanded Voldemort.

A man with long shining blonde hair bows and moves towards the center.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Wheezed Voldemort.

Malfoy bows and replies, "master, my son Draco, has brought me news of the most disturbing nature."

He pauses for effect and smirks at Severus. Severus eyes go wide, fearing what Voldemort was about to find out. Severus looks down and sighs, ' he knows.' Was his only thought.

"Spit it out!" Yelled Voldermort.

"Your most _faithful_ servant has a daughter!" He exclaims, Voldemorts whips towards Snape, a murderous look in his eyes.

" How dare you not tell me!" Voldemort hissed as he pointed his wand at him. Before Snape could make up an excuse, Malfoy cuts in.

" He's ashamed master! He ought to be!" Malfoy sneers, angry at cutting in, Voldemort whips towards Malfoy.

" EXPLAIN!" He damanded, Snape was one of the few he almost trusted, he needed an explanation.

" She's a Gryffindor sir! She has made allies with Po- the boy his mudblood friend, and the blood traitor!" Malfoy was going to say 'Potter, Granger, and Weasley,' but the look on Voldemort's face told him otherwise.

"Is this true Snape?" Voldemort glared.

"Yes." Snape said, he could tell he was going to get punished so he cut in. "I wanted to present her to you on her birthday! So she could be initiated." Snape said the first thing that came to his mind.

"She's a Gryffindor!" Yelled Voldemort, Snape inwardly groaned.

" It's all part of my plan master!" Snape said bowing.

"Really? A plan, explain!" Voldemort hissed with a raised eyebrow.

" I wanted her to be in Gryffindor, and make friends with them." He said with his cool demeanor. He could tell Voldemort was getting frustrated so he continued.

" See, we need a spy that _they _can trust! _They_ hate me, but my daughter has charmed _them_ into thinking that she hates me and my fellowship to you. It's all a plan, _they_ will trust her so much, _they_ will tell her Dumbledore's plans! She then will report to me to give the information to you." Snape finished with all the _them's_ and _they's _meaning the trio, secretly praying this would work.

Voldemort smiled, atleast that's what he tried to do, he looked more like he was passing gas or was constipated, you really couldn't tell.

"HA!" Voldemort cackled, " well done Snape, tell me, how old is she?" He asked.

Snape inwardly let out a sigh of relief. " Fourteen my lord, she will be fifteen this October."

Voldemort got that wierd constipated look again and asked, " where is her mother?"

Snape knew he couldn't tell him the truth so instead said, " she's dead sir, it was a previous relationship before I pledged my allegiance to you. I found out that she had a child by me, and went to go find her. " He said in his expressionless face.

Voldemort nodded, Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. " Master, I heard she was only half blood! Her mother was a filthy muggle, you couldn't let her join! Espcially so young!"

Voldemort whipped around, glared at Malfoy and yelled, "CRUCIO!" Malfoy went down on the ground withering with pain.

Voldemort lifted the curse and hissed, " Her bieng a halfblood doesn't matter, her father has too much respect for that to matter! Besides you will not tell me who can and can't be my servant!"

He made a hand sign signaling dismissal, everyone dissapeared one by one. Snape got ready to leave when he heard Voldemort adress him.

"Snape!" He hissed, " There are many of my followers who have pure blood children that would be honered to come into service so early, do not make me look like a fool!" He demanded, Snape nodded his head and backed away ready to apparate.

"Oh, and Snape, one last thing," Voldemort took out his wand and yelled, "CRUCIO!" Snape dropped to his knees, piercing his lip with his teeth to keep from screaming. Voldemort lifted the curse and walked over to Snape.

Voldemort bent down and whispered harshly, " don't ever try to keep things from me again! I will eventually find out and you may not survive the next punishment." With that a 'pop' was heard and he was gone. Snape took a few minutes to collect himself and apparated to the Hogwarts grounds and tiredly made his way to his rooms, all the while thinking, 'what the hell have I done?'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**UHG! STUPID VOLDIE POO! Okay this one's really short but after this scene I had a brain fart. Promise to brainstorm and update soon! Oh yea I know I said that in this chapter I said you would find out who Anna likes, well your gonna have to wait to the next one, but to make it up to you the next one will be really long! OKEY DOKEY? PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DOIN'T OWN HARRY POTTER...WELL..NIETHER DO YOU! AND NIETHER DO I OWN THIS ONE FAMOUS LINE. SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT IT! **

**A/N: YUP, HERE'S THE CHAPTER I PROMISED YOU! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 7: The letter**

Anna woke up and got ready for her classes, she was still concentrating on her tie when a black owl swoops through the window with a letter in it's beak and lands on her bed. She reached up and tore it open. It read:

_Dear Miss Snape,_

_Your father speaks very highly of you. I would like the pleasure of meeting you, please come to the Black Lake around 9:40 pm._

_Thankyou_

"ANNA! GET YOUR BUM DOWN HERE THERE'S ONLY 20 MINUTES LEFT OF BREAKFAST!" Hearing Hermione scream was not a pleasent experiance, so Anna fixed her tie and put the letter in her robe pocket.

"Jeesh, could ya chill for a sec.?" Anna asked, the trio looked at eachother confused.

"Chill?" Ron asked. Anna just rolled her eyes and swung her arms around Ron and Hermione.

"Chill. You know, like, relax, take a chill pill." Anna explained, the trio nodded uncertaintly.

"Riiiiight." Said Hermione in mock understanding. Anna just laughed, stepped behind behind Ron and Hermione and took thier arms and linked them into one anothers.

"Lead the way breakfast buddies!" Anna said in a dramatic tone. Hermione glared at her and blushed at the same time. Ron seemed to be the same shade of his hair.

"Where's your breakfast buddy?" She asked hotly, mad at the fact that Anna forced her to link arms with Ron of all people.

Anna looked to Harry and curtsied, " Would you mind bieng my breakfast mate?" She asked in a fake british accent.

Harry laughed and replied, "of course, kind lady." with a mock bow, Anna linked arms with Harry and motioned for Ron and Hermione to go.

Hermione and Ron came through the Great Hall doors and quickly let go of one another. Anna quickly intervined.

" OH no you don't!" She said as she roughly grabbed a hold of them and forced them together, wich was very difficult seeing as they were both atleast an inch taller than her.

"Breakfast buddies, are also breakfast royalty and must wave to thier subjects while making thier way to the royal Gryffindor table!" Anna finished dramatically.

Ron looked confused, but Hermione looked outraged. "If your so good at it you do it, go on!" She said.

Anna replied, " If I have to do it then you have to, and you have to play the part!"

Hermione shook her hand thinking she'd never really go through with it, Hermione obviously didn't really know Anna, she never backs down from a challenge.

Anna grabbed Harry's arm and linked them together, " what are you doing?" Whispered Harry.

"You want your friends to be happy right?" She whispered back, " yes, but how does this have anything to do with thier happiness?" Questioned Harry.

"Oh don't be stupid Harry look at them." She said indicating to his very quiet and blushing friends.

Harry nodded his head, "okay I see your point, but how is this going to help them?"

"Just work with me!" She whispered in his ear. He nodded.

Anna and Harry strutted down the isle with thier heads held high, and waving at staring kids. "Hello all, your queen is here!" Anna shouted merrily.

As they made thier way to thier seat, Anna notice a girl who resembled Ron glaring at her as if trying to blow her up with her mind.

Anna focused on Hermione and Ron still at the entrance with thier mouths agape. Anna giggled and motioned them to hurry up. Hermione hesitantly linked arms with Ron and they started down the isle. The farther down they went the more comfortable they got and soon they were waving and laughing.

Anna noticed Hermione seemed to have a tighter grip on Ron then before, and she's pretty sure she wasn't as close to him.

Anna smiled as they joined her and Harry and they all made thier 'royal of the but on the bench' as Anna called it. The boys moved to sit on the other side of the table, as Harry left Anna's arm she felt as though she was let down. She just shook her head and sat next to Hermione.

"Somebody seemed to enjoy themselves." Anna whispered, Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

Anna tugged on her sleeve, "Hey who's that girl who's trying to behead me with heat vision?" Hermione looked confused and Anna pointed at her with her finger from under the table.

Hermione looked in the direction and saw her, "oh, that's Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. " Hermione said happily.

"I'll introduce you!" She happened to miss Anna doing the whole waving no sign with her hands!

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione called, Anna just banged her head on the table.

"Ya Hermione?" Asked Ginny, "There's someone I want you to meet!" She turned to Anna to see her head on the table.

"Err, Anna, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Anna sat up and brushed her hair out of her face, "oh, you know, just making sure the table's solid." She said laughing nervously. Ginny just looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, Ginny this is Anna, Anna this is Ginny. " Anna shook her hand and smiled, Ginny just looked at her skeptically. 'Don't you look at me like that' Anna thought, but decided to be nice.

Anna didn't feel too welcomed so said, "uh, hey, I'm Anna, Snape's daughter."

Ginny's expression turned into a fake smile, "I'm Ginny Weasley, Harry's _girlfriend_." She said rather forcefully.

Anna didn't really know why, but at the word girlfriend she wanted to jump across the table and pimp slap her. Although she was Snape's daughter and kept her face emotionless.

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, then turned her attention back to her food. Anna could practically see Ginny with that stupid smirk on her face, with her back to her. Anna couldn't take it anymore and got out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Asked Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her confusingly. Ginny just glared and grabbed Harry's hand for attention.

Anna rolled her eyes and said, "uh I go-got to go, I forgot to uh, read something. I'll be back." She mumbled. She then stormed to the girls bathroom.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She mumbled while after each word kick the wall. ' I don't even like him!' She thought to herself. ' Not his beautifull emerald eyes, or the way he runs his hands through his hair when he's nervous, or that lopsided smile.'

She slid down the bathroom wall, and banged her head against it. " I do like him." She whispered miserably.

"Like who?" Asked a whiney voice. She looked to her right to see a ghost floating over the stall. Anna yelped in surprise.

"What the-" Anna started, "Oh yes, stare and mock ugly Moaning Mrytle!" She cut in.

She wailed and dove into the toliet. 'I'm really started to get annoyed with all these girly mood swings.' Anna thought to herself and made her way to her dormitory. She didn't feel like going to class, Anna wasn't really one for rules.

Hermione was worried about Anna, class was starting in ten minutes. "You guys, do you think we should go get Anna?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm sure she's fine Hermione, she'll probably meet you in class." Cut in Ginny, she kissed Harry's cheeck, "besides Harry has to walk me to class."

" You don't think anything's wrong, she seemed kind of upset when she left." Hermione insisted.

" Maybe one of us should go check on her." Said Ron.

Harry nodded and stood up, " I'm the fastest and I know the short-cuts, I'll go."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and said " look, she's a Snape, of course she's going to make a scene." She finished with a sneer.

"Ginny!" The trio exclaimed.

" She's not like that!" Harry said forcefully.

Ginny just stomped her foot and jutted out her bottom lip, like a child throwing a fit. " You promised me you walk me to class!" She said in a whiney voice.

Hermione looked at her watch , "I suppose Ginny's right, she'll meet us in class." She sighed defeatedly.

Ginny bounced up and down, grabbed Harry by the hand and skipped off to her classroom. 'I hope she right.' Thought Hermione.

Hermione and Ron waited by the transfiguration door to meet up with Harry. He came just before the bell rang, he apologised and said Ginny insisted on a goodbye kiss. Ron didn't seem to happy about this, but they were looking for Anna. They didn't see her but class began and they went through thier classes without her.

Snape watched as the students piled out the door, that was his last Gryffindor class and he didn't see Anna there. He should talk to Dumbledore, with her there, it was going to take a miracle to get the two of them out of this mess.

Hermione made her way up the dormitory to see Anna asleep in her bed. She crept back down stairs and told the boys to wait while she got Anna down there.

"Anna! Wake up!" Hermione said as she gently shook Anna. Anna just mumbled and truned on her side.

"Anna!" Hermione tried again, still nothing. She walked over on the other side of the bed and screamed in her ear, "ANNA! YOU GET UP NOW!"

Anna instantly shot up and said, "but why is the rum gone?" She yelled sleepily.

She blinked a few times to see Hermione staring at her with a confused look on her face. UHG! she replied as she buried herself in her pillow.

" Come on get dressed the boys are waiting for downstairs. You have some explaining to do." Anna just slid out of bed and put some socks on, she fell asleep on her bed with her robes on and was to tired to care what she looked like at the moment.

Anna followed Hermione downstairs and plunked herself on the couch between Harry and Hermione. She was so tired she rested her head on Hermione's shoulder when she pushed Anna away she ended up leaning on Harry's shoulder. 'Mmmhmm! He smells nice.' Anna thought. All of the sudden someone clapped thier hands in her ear and she shot up.

"Okay I'm awake!" She said with her hands up in surrender. Hermione nodded her head and started on the questions.

"Why weren't you in class today?" She asked her hands on her hip. Anna shrugged and said she didn't feel like going, all the while avoiding Harry's gaze.

" You're going to get caught!" Hermione said in her knowing tone. Anna just smirked.

"There's no way I'm getting caught! I got it all figured out!" She smiled sneakily.

"Oh really, how is that?" Asked Hermione skeptically.

" I'll just say I pulled a hamstring in my right thigh, wich I know what feels like becuase of dance class, tell them it hurt to much to walk. I didn't know a spell to get me to the hospital wing! So I went upstairs to rest it and I accidently fell asleep, but my hamstring felt better after an ice pack, and I'm all good now." She said in what seemed to be a sincere apologetic tone.

The trio gaped, " You are your father's daughter." Ron blurted, the trio started laughing but Anna didn't get it. She just rolled her eyes and moved to go upstairs when she felt an hand on her right shoulder.

She saw the hand belong to Harry and he put wieght on her shoulder and sat her back down. " Look, uh, we were really worried about you. So next time could you warn us?"

Anna smiled and nodded. She felt something crinckly in her robe when she took it out she found out it was just the letter she found earlier.

"What's that?" Asked Hermione, " oh, this?" Anna asked holding up the crumpled letter.

Hermione shook her head. "It's just a letter I got earlier from this wierd black owl. I don't know who it's from either."

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked. Anna nodded and handed it to her, Hermione scanned the letter and a look of confusion spread across her face.

She then passed it to Ron, he scanned it, then passed it on to Harry. After Harry read it he handed her back the letter and said, " I don't want you going. I don't think it's safe."

"What? Why!" Anna asked. Hermione stepped in, "Your father doesn't have many nice aquaintences."

Anna shook her head, " What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked getting angry.

"It means that he doesn't know many good people!" Said Ron bluntly. She stood up and turned around, when she started to leave she felt someone turn her around until she was staring into two emerald eys.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Harry said gently.

Anna sighed and nodded. "Alright, I won't go." The trio sighed relieved. Just then Ginny decided to make her entrance, and when she saw how close Anna and Harry were she got very angry.

"Harry!" She called with a fake smile, she raced up to him. "What are you doing?" She asked looking between him and Anna.

"Oh I was just talking to Anna." He replied.

Ginny put her arms around his neck, "Oh how sweet, your helping the new girl." She giggled.

" New girl? Oh hell no!" She said getting ready to fight.

Just then she did something that would hurt worse than any punch. Ginny took Harry by the coller and kissed him hard and long on the lips. Hermione and Ron looked away.

Anna must have been staring for about twenty seconds when she gathered her senses and went upstairs. She threw herself on her bed. Trying to hold back tears, she took out the letter, it said 9:40, she looked at her clock, 9:20. She looked down to see tears smudging the ink.

Anna threw on her cloack and tied her shoes. She's going weather Harry likes it or not. ' We just don't want you to get hurt.' she said in her head mocking him, ' sure he doesn't'. She put the note back in her pocket and snuck downstairs.

When she was halfway down the stairs she turned back and thought maybe this wasn't a great idea. She then saw the couple making out or 'snogging' on the couch, and that just gave her more determination. She easily sneaked by the distracted couple and left out the door.

What she didn't realize, was that she missed her pocket and the note landed on the floor next to her bed, and someone reading in a far off corner just happen to get a glimpse of a black figure going out the common room door.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NO! ANNA! DON'T GO! STUPID GINNY HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING! Well now you know who she likes coughHARRYcough, the question is does he like her back! And what's waiting for Anna at the Black Lake? Only 1 way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT JK ROWLING, (atleast that's waht my shrink told me) LOL JK**

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews, NOW REVIEW SOME MORE! hehe that chapter title kinda rhymes! NOW HERE'S THE STORY!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 8: The Black Lake!**

Anna walked down the dark corriders of Hogwarts. She hugged her cloak closer to herself, 'does everything have to be so creepy at night?' She asked herself.

"MEOW!" She looked down to see a scrwany little cat.

"Shoo! Get away from me you ugly cat!" She whispered. Then she heard footsteps, she looked to her right and saw a broom closet. She jumped in and hid behind a bunch of old school brooms and some stinky arm guards.

"Any one there Misses Norris?" Asked Mr. Filch, "Come on sweatie." He said as he went down the other corridor. Anna wonder how attached that guy was to his cat when she remembered what she came down here to do.

She got out of the broom closet and headed down the corridor, she checked her pockets for her wand and said one of the few spells she knew, "Lumos." She whispered, and coninued to the Black Lake.

Hermione finished her essay, closed her book and sighed. She rubbed her eyes and headed to her bed. She put on her pajamas and went over to Anna's bed.

"Anna are you alright?" She sat down on her bed, "I know that wasn't right of Ginny to say about you, but I'm sure she didn't mean it." She shook her, but something didn't feel right.

"Anna?" She asked, and pulled back her blanket to see a bunch of pillows were Anna should be. Hermione stood up and her something crinckle under her foot. She looked down and picked up the letter, tear stained.

"Oh no!" She whispered, she threw on her slippers and ran into the boys room. She woke up Ron and Harry, and brang them downstairs.

"What's this all about Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione took out the letter and showed them.

"Anna's gone, she's not in her bed, and about fifteen minutes ago I thought I saw someone leave." She said worridly.

"Hermione why didn't you stop her!" Asked Harry very mad.

"Well, why didn't you? Oh yes I remember, you were a little busy eating Ginny's face!" She replied snidely.

Harry instantly turned red and mumbled an apology. Ron looked ready to yell at Harry and throw up at the same time.

"Look! We don't have time for this, we have to go tell Dumbledore!" Hermione said hurridly.

"Wait, shouldn't we tell her dad, Snape?" Asked Ron.

"Who would you rather wake up this time of night Ron?" Hermione replied.

Ron nodded his head and the trio ran out the common room door, hoping that they weren't to late.

Anna walked to the lake and looked around for the person she was supossed to meet. She found a big boulder and sat on it waiting, about five minutes later she saw a man with long blonde hair emerge from the Dark Forest in all black with a pointy hat, and a mask. He stood by the Black Lake, as if looking for someone.

Anna got up from her sitting place and walked over to him. "Excuse me sir, do you know my father, Severus Snape?" She asked hesitantly.

The man smirked and all of the sudden two hands roughly grab her arms, and blind folded her.

" Dumbledore!" Harry yelled as he pounded on his office door.

Dumbledore opended his door and invited the three teenagers in. As they came through the door they looked up to see the one man they least expected. Snape was standing infront of his desk.

"What is the matter?" Dumbledore asked, concerned.

Uh, w-we can come b-back later. " Ron stammered, not really wanting to tell Snape what happen to his daughter.

Hermione shook her head, and Harry blocked Ron from leaving.

"Professor Dumbledore, " Harry started slowly, " err, Anna's-" but one look from Snape and he backed away. "Tell them Hermione." He finished pushing her forward.

"Uh, professors, Anna got this note earlier today." She said quietly handing him the letter. Dumbledore scanned it and quickly handed it to Snape. As Snape read it, his face contorted into outrage.

"How could you let her go!" He yelled at the trio.

"We tried to stop her sir, but she got a little upset and she -"

"That's enough!" Dumbledore stepped in. "Now let's go down to the lake and hope were not to-"

"AHHHHHHH!" Dumbledore was inturupted with a scream coming from outside. The two professors and the three students ran out the door towards the Black Lake.

Anna screamed as one try to pick her up. She thrusted out her knee and got the man in the rib. He dropped her and she tore off the blindfold to see a man cowering down holding his upper abdomen. She pulled out her wand, even though she only knew three spells.

"EXPELIARMUS!" Shouted the other man. Her wand went flying, 'that's great' she thought sarcastically. He moved towards her and she turned to run.

She was only a few feet away when the man stood up, mad as hell, and yelled " CRUCIO!"

Anna fell to the ground withering with the most extreme pain she had ever felt. He lifted the curse and walked to her, she was to weak to do run. As soon as she got close enough, she kicked his knee, and slowly stood up and started towards the castle. The man she kick down, quickly collected himself and grabbed Anna and spun her around.

"This will teach you to mess with us!" He said as he slapped her and kicked to the ground. The other just stood watching with an amused smile on his face.

"Let's take her to the Dark Lord. " He said getting restless. The other nodded and picked her up roughly. He threw Anna over his shoulder so hard she lost her breath.

"EXPLIARMUS!" Was heard and the man that was holding her dropped to the ground and his big body landed on top of her. He was so heavy and fell so hard she was sure she heard something crack. As soon as it came she felt the wieght bieng lifted off her.

"COME ON!" Screamed the other Deatheater. "Leave her! Let's go!" With that they apparated away. Snape, Dumbledore and the trio hudled around Anna.

Snape gathered her up in his arms and started towards the castle, "I'm so sorry Anna." He whispered, that's the last thing she heard before she slipped into uncounciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this one's short, but I have big plans for the next chapter! Any suggestions are welcomed. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, (TEAR) I'LL LIVE.**

**A/N: Thankyou to all who review! You guys rock and I hope I don't dissapoint! NOW REVIEW SOME MORE! lol, thanks!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a little ooc for Snape (only when it comes to emotion) ENJOY!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 9: Apolgies and Answers**

Anna woke up to blinding light. She squinted her eyes, and looked around the room to see herself in a white bed with a curtain around her.

She pulled back the curtain and, "AHHH! MY EYES!" Big mistake! All the light from the windows came pouring through.

Madam Pomfrey came out from her office and gave Anna a potion. " Your eyes are the last thing that should be in pain, Miss Snape." She huffed.

Anna was confused until all the pain came running back to her sensess. "OUCH!" She couldn't say what hurt, because it felt like her body was aching all over.

"The effects of the cruciatus curse, Miss Snape." Madam Pomfrey, said alot softer and in a sad voice.

Anna just nodded and drank the foul potion, she felt her body ease a little more but she still felt a shooting pain in her upper right abdomen. She looked down and could easily see a bandage over her ribs through her thin dressing gown.

Madam Pomfrey watched as Anna observed her injuries, " you broke a few ribs when one of your attackers fell on you." She said in a Pomfrey tone, " I mended them, but they are still very fragile." She finished.

Anna looked up at her, "anything else I should know about before more pain comes back?" She asked with a smirk. Madam Pomfrey just huffed but didn't wipe the smile off her face, " you have a pretty bad cut on your forehead, It was pretty deep. I did fix it with magic, but the cut was so deep, that it does reopen sometimes.

Anna put her hand to her head and felt a moist bandage, "that would explain the headache." She mumbled. Madam Pomfrey heard and nodded her head, "actually I was just here to change your bandages. " She said.

Madam Pomfrey first changed the forehead bandage, when she took it off Anna saw alot of blood. 'How deep is this cut?' She thought to herself but decided she was better off not knowing.

Then Madam Pomfrey had to rebandage her ribs, Anna had on shorts underneath her gown, so she lifted it up just bellow her chest, and painfully held it there till the nurse was done.

After all of her bandages were taken care of, and she took all of her potions, Anna looked to her right to see her night stand full of cards and candy. She read through them, there were some from, of course, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Although there were others too, some from Gryffindors in here year. Some from Gryffindor from younger years and some from different houses that thought she was 'brave' for fighting off the Deatheaters.

Anna scoffed to herself, '_brave_?' She thought, ' I was scared out of my mind!' Her thoughts were interupted when there was a knock at the doors. Madam Pomfrey rushed from her office and opened the door to see professor Dumbledore, she let him in and he made his way to Anna.

"Ah! I see you are awake, Miss Snape." He said merrily, Anna smiled and nodded. He observed her surroundings, " I see you have fan mail." Dumbledore chuckled and sat in the chair next to her.

"Ya, I do." Anna replied sadly. Dumbledore looked at her, " and that's a bad thing Miss Snape?"

Anna shook her head, " first, please call me Anna, Miss Snape sounds...old." She said, Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head, signalling for her to continue.

"Second, most of these cards are from people who think of me as some brave heroine, who fought off the Deatheaters singal handedly." She sighed and shook her head. " I wasn't brave! It was the scariest thing of my life." She ended softly.

Dumbledore solemnly looked at her and said, "you fought back and survived, Anna. That's more than anybody hopes to do, when encountering something like that." He said softly.

Anna scoffed, " yes I did survive, but only because you and my dad showed up!" She snapped back.

Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder, " It wasn't your fault." He said quietly. Anna looked at him confused.

"Of course it's my fault!" She said, " I got the letter, I followed it, I lead mysealf strait into a trap!" She said getting angrier with each word. " I GET IT ! I SCREWED UP!" She yelled.

Anna shook her head, " I screwed up everything." She whispered.

Dumbledore removed his hand and put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "Yes, you did make a mistake Anna." He started, " but Voldemort wanted you! He would try to get you sooner or later, you just didn't know."

Anna burrowed her eyebrows in concentration, " you mean that letter was from Voldemort?" She asked quietly. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I wondered why the Deatheater's were there." She said quietly, " Wait!" She suddenly called out. " The person who sent the letter knows my father! He said he spoke to him about me!" She said out of breath.

Dumbledore sighed, she had to find out sooner or later. " Yes that is correct Miss Anna." He said quietly.

Anna's eyes grew wide. " How does my father know him?" She demanded more then asked. "He was once a Deatheater, Miss Anna." She shook her head, " ho-how could h-he-" Anna sputtered.

Dumbledore sat down and then proceed to tell her the story of how Severus Snape became a Deatheater, asked Dumbledore for help and how he is now a double agent. He also explaned about the Deatheater meeting concerning her.

Anna looked at him shocked. " Is there any way out of this professor? I don't want to be a Deatheater!" She panicked, Dumbledore reassured her that everything would work out.

" I am a very busy headmaster, and I'm sorry, but I do have to go." Dumbledore said as he got up out of his seat. Anna nodded her head understandingly. " That's alright, uh, thankyou professor, for taking the time to stop by. It means alot." She finished with her famous shy smile. Dumbledore chuckled and assured her it was nothing, then took his leave.

Just as Anna was getting tired, there was another visitor for her. She looked up to see her father at the foot of her bed.

"Er, hello, Anna." He said slowly. Anna could tell he was uncomfortable so she invited him to sit down. He nodded his head and mumbled a thankyou.

" Look, I, erm, am very s-sorry, about your, uh, misfortunate event." He said slowly. Anna just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Misfortunate event?" She asked, with her eyebrow raised.

Snape looked down and sighed exasperated. "Look I'm not all that great at this whole apologising thing so can you not be so critical?" It came out more of a command, but Anna could tell he's never done this before so she just sat there with her arms folded.

Snape thought for a minute but just sighed and looked up, " I know I'm not the greatest dad in the world, and I haven't been there for you. It's just, your here now, and I don't want you to hate me." He said softly.

Anna would be the only person to see him like this, and she understood that. Although upon the word hate, she frowned. " Dad," she said as she put a hand on his arm, " I don't hate you, I never will! It's just I didn't want you to be dissapointed in me! I'm in Gryffindor I can't change that."

Snape just nodded his head sadly. "Hey, I'm the teenager, I'm the one who's supposed to lash out in anger, not you!" She said smirking. Snape let out a small chuckle and nodded his head.

"It's just when I saw you bieng picked up by that Deatheater, " He said slowly," I thought you were gone. I haven't felt that scared since your mom left." He finished with a whisper.

Anna looked at her dad, she saw all the pain he's been through, all the loneliness and sadness, all right there in his eyes. All she could do was hug him, yes it was painfull, but it was worth it to feel his arms encircle her and hug back.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Awww, I know this chapter was a little mushy gushy, but Anna and her dad needed to make up and this was the perfect chance! Thanks! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLIAMER: R U GONNA MAKE ME SAY IT? (SIGH) I DON'T OWN HP.**

**A/N: Thanx for reviewing, but I would like more reviews or uhm err I'm not sure about this story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 10: So close**

Anna woke up to the same blinding light. She saw Madam Pomfrey come out of her office.

"Madam Pomfrey?" She called. Madam Pomfrey turned and asked, "yes?"

"Uh, thankyou for attending to me, but how much longer do I have to stay here?" Anna asked hopefull.

" A few more days deary." She replied as she went out the door. Anna just groaned and dropped her head into her pillow.

She heard a knock at the door and seeing as it was just her in there she said, "come in!" The door opened and out popped a frizzy brown head.

"HERMIONE!" Anna yelled excitedly, she sat up in her bed and motioned for Hermione to come over. Hermione put the cards and flowers on her night stand and gave her a hug.

"Oh! It's so good to see you!" Anna said happily, if it wasn't for her sore ribs she would be jumping up and down right now. She's had visitors since her dad, but she's been having nightmares. The nurse gave her a deamless sleep potion that knocked her out and she hasn't been able to visit them when she's awake.

"Oh, I know, we miss you!" Hermione agreed, Anna laughed.

" I can see that!" She replied smiling, indicating towards the cards and candies.

"How are you?" Hermione asked observing the bandage on her head, and the cut under her right eye.

"Oh, just a few bruises." Anna replied, Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "and?" She pressed on, " a severe head cut, and a few broken ribs." She said in one breath.

Hermione just shook her head and sighed, "Harry feels awful about this, you know."

" Why? I was the one who went!" Anna said outraged.

Hermione nodded and said, " he saw the tear stains on the note, Anna." She gave another sigh, " he thinks if Ginny hadn't made you mad, you wouldn't have gone." Anna just looked away.

Hermione looked at her concerned, " Is that true, Anna? Did the insult upset you that much?" She asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Anna sighed and looked at Hermione very seriously, "Hermione, do you remember when I saw your nightmare?" Hermione nodded with a slight blush.

" Remember you asked me to keep a secret for you, a 'special' kind of secret?" Anna finished. Hermione nodded. "Can you keep one for me?"

Hermione nodded and said, " yes, promise. " She said confidently.

Anna took a breath and started, " It's not what Ginny said that bothered me, it's what she did afterwards." Hermione knitted her brow in concentration, trying to remember, then a look of understanding came across.

"She kissed him." Hermione whispered, as if afraid to say it loud.

Anna nodded, " It hurt, alot, have you ever seen Ron with someone and you felt so depressed?" She asked. Hermione nodded remembering Lavender flirting with him.

Just then the door opened and Harry, Ron, and Neville came in. Hermione jumped a little, but Anna kept her cool demeanor.

"Look who's up!" Shouted Harry. He sat down on the end of her bed and said, "why it's sleeping beauty herself!" Anna turned a slight pink and mumbled something about stupid fairy tales.

"So why are you boys here?" Asked Hermione, noticing Anna's changing color.

"Well," Ron chimed in," we were in the nieghboor hood, so we thought we should visit Anna, and guess who we ran into!" He said with fake surprise.

"Ron needed help on his homework and Harry wanted to visit Anna, so Harry dragged Ron down here." Neville said in one breath.

" NEVILLE!" Yelled Ron in a whiny voice.

" What I can't lie." Neville said quietly. Hermione and Anna giggled, " Well why are you here?" Asked Ron.

Neville took out a colorfull card out of his robe pocket, "oh, uh, I came here to give Anna a get well card." He mumbled.

"Awww," Replied Anna, " how sweet, thankyou Neville!" She said as she gave him a hug.

When Anna gave Neville a hug, Harry felt something in his chest flame up, and for some reason he wanted to take his broom stick and whack him with it. As soon as they let go he shook his feelings away.

"It was Harry's idea, anyways." Neville said as he turned to Harry. For some reason Harry felt proud of Neville.

"Awwww," smirked Anna, " did Harry miss me?" Anna asked as if talking to a five year old, Harry played along and shook his head while pretending to fiddle with his hands.

Anna giggled and gave Harry a warm hug. The fire that he felt before rekindled, giving him a warm feeling. As soon as she let go, coldness flooded back in.

Hermione stood up, " well let's go and study Ron, Neville come with us so Harry can visit." The other two boys nodded and the three of them made thier way to the common room.

" Thanks for coming Harry, I, uh, I'm sorry." Anna said in a small voice.

Harry looked confused, " sorry about what?" He asked.

Anna looked up in surprise, " for not listening to you, I thought you would've been mad. "

Harry shookd his head, " It's alright, it's kind of hard to be mad at a friend who's sitting in the Hospital Wing."

Anna smiled but inwardly frowned, friend, oh how she hated that word at the moment. 'He has a girlfriend anyways.' She thought sadly.

Anna sat up further and tried to adjust her pillows, having no luck.

Harry noticed and jumped in, " oh, let me help you with that." He said.

Harry leaned over Anna and put his hands on either side of her pillow and fluffed it. He needed to fix the second one so he leaned in further, by the third pillow they were almost touching nose to nose.

Harry leaned back just a little, and said " there you go." As he looked at her face he went from her dark cinnamon eyes, to her slightly blushing cheecks, to her full red lips. Anna was stared at his emerald eyes, she looked down and back up trying not to get lost in his sparkling eyes, but failing miserably.

They seemed to be frozen in place looking at one another until Anna broked the silence and whispered a small, 'thankyou'. Harry replied, " your welcome," he said in a husky voice, his breath tickiling her nose.

They simultaneously closed thier eyes and slowly leaned into one another until.

"Visitng hours are over!" Madam Pomfrey called coming through the door, Harry jumped away and picked at his robe.

"I-I'll see ya l-later?" He asked nervously.

Anna nodded and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on her bed, "s-sure ya, great." She replied.

They both nodded and Harry quickly, but not very gracefully, left through the door and made his way to the common room.

Anna sighed and flopped down on her pillow tiredly, she had so many confusing thoughts in her head. She gave up on sanity about five minutes later, and slipped into a dream about a certian green-eyed boy.

Harry arrived at the Fat Lady, " password?" She asked. Harry seemed to have other things on his mind, "PASSWORD?" The lady huffed. " Oh!" he said coming out of his revier, "uh sorry, unity." He said and the door swings open.

Harry comes stumbling in to see Ginny Weasley kissing a boy whose name is _not _Harry Potter!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mwahahaha! I call it the cliff hanger! Ok I didn't call it that, some smart person did, but that's what I'm leaving you with! HAHA! Darn that madam Pomfrey. Whose this mystery boy Ginny's kissing? The person who gets the answer right will have the next chapter dedicated to them! REVIEW AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ANNA!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and hugs, but no one did get the answer right. But don't feel bad, because that's exactly what I wanted, this may be a shock!****lol**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_previously:_

_Harry comes stumbling in to see Ginny Weasley kissing a boy who's name is **not** Harry Potter!_

**CHAPTER 11: Secrets**

"Ginny!" Harry screamed, Ginny looked around surprised."OH! Uh, Harry I thought you were at the Hospital Wing?" She aske trying to distract him of what he just saw.

" I was but happen to walk in on you and, " He looks past Ginny to see the boy, a look of shock crosses his face. "NEVILLE?" He yelled outraged.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" She said with tears in her eyes. " It just happened! It didn't mean anything!" She said pleading him to understand.

Harry couldn't believe he lost his girlfriend to Neville! He just shook his head and started upstairs when all of the sudden Neville cut in.

" Just happened? Ginny we have dating for the past three weeks!" He cried outraged, now Harry needed a relaxing potion!

Ginny just kept crying and stomping her foot. " Be quiet Neville!" She ordered. Harry knew he was telling the truth, he just wished he would've found out sooner.

Harry rubbed his head and said, " uh, congradulations to the new couple, I'm going to bed." Right now he was just tired of everything.

"I'll come with you!" Neville said, as he brushed passed Ginny."NEVILLE!" Ginny whined, " No Ginny!" He cut in, " I'm done bieng quiet! I'm done bieng your little toy!" He took a breath, " you can't play with people Ginny." He shook his head sadly.

While Ginny stood there with her mouth open and closing like a goldfish, the boys went to thier dormitories and got ready for bed, as Harry got in bed Neville came over. Harry knew it wasn't is fault but still was a little resentful.

"Look, erm, I've never really been in this position before." He said quietly, "really?" asked Harry sarcastically, "I didn't know you guys were going out, she said you were done and over with." He said feeling foolish.

Harry just nodded his head and replied with,"figures." He knew she was acting wierd th last few weeks, she was all clingy and paranoid. " Anyways, I'm sorry." Finished Neville, " uh, are we still, you know, friends?" He asked hopefull.

Harry knew Neville wasn't the kind of guy to hurt anyone intentionally, Harry nodded, "ya, we are." He finished with a light smile."Great!" Neville excliamed, he turned around and jumped to his bed, but him bieng Neville tripped on his own foot and landed on the floor next to his bed. "I'm okay!" He replied getting in bed.

Harry shook his head, he still couldn't believe he lost hid girlfriend to, he looked over at Nevilles snoring form, Neville Longbottom. 'This is going to be a long year.' He thought to himself as he went to sleep.

Ginny stomped to her dorm. 'How dare he say that to me!' Ginny thought. 'Harry just had to come in, I mean if he wasn't at the Hospital Wing I wouldn't have gotten caught!'

She then thought about why Harry was at the Hospital Wing. ' It's all that Anna girl's fault!' She thought angrily. " She was trying to steal Harry from me since the begging!' She convinced herself.

"She's not going to get away with it!" She declared. Hermione looked up from her reading, " who's not getting away with what?" she asked.

Ginny just started luaghing like a maniac, "Mwahahahahaha!" Hermione looked at her with concern and a little fear, "alright." She said slowly and went back to her reading.

By the next morning word of last nights fiasco got out and every one seemed to know about the 'Ginny scandel'. Harry came downstairs and met Hermione and Ron. They greeted Harry with a small hello and went down to breakfast.

As they made thier way to breakfast there was a tense moment between Ginny and Harry when they passed eachother. Harry tried to eat, but there was just so many people staring at him he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Look, I'll see you later." He said to Ron and Hermione, they nodded understandingly.

Anna was working on her Charm's essay when there was knock on the door, Madam Pomfrey let the person in and she soon found out it was Harry. He smiled and made her way over to her.

He sat in the chair next to her, she took a moment to study him, "I'm sorry about what happened with Ginny." She said quietly.

Harry looked up in surprise, " how did you know about that? It just happened last night."

Anna rolled her eyes, " didn't I tell you?" She asked in a serious tone. Harry shook his head confused.

"Girls know everything!" She replied with a teasing smirk. He just laughed sarcastically and looked down at her essay.

Harry picked it up and set it on her nightstand, " Hey, I was working on that!" She said, Harry just smirked. "It's the weekend! No homework." He finished.

"Well what am I supposed to do all day?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry, boys know everything." He replied, Anna replied with a 'very funny'.

Harry just smirked and made his way over to Madam Pomfrey, he said something to her and by the look on her face she wouldn't agree to it, but after Harry talked to her she finally nodded.

Madam Pomfrey made her way over to Anna, and helped her up.

"What are we doing?" Anna asked.

"Getting you ready." Replied Madam Pomfrey. Anna looked confused.

" Ready? Ready for what?" Anna asked, but didn't recieve an answer.

Harry sat waiting outside the bathroom, when Anna came in out in jeans, a short sleeved shirt and a light jacket. Harry smiled and offered her his arm.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" She asked.

Harry shook his head no and smirked, " wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?"

Anna just rolled her eyes and let Harry have his fun, while Ginny huffed under the Invisibility Cloak. She was not going to miss this!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEVILLE? Ya I know kinda wierd, jeesh who knew Ginny was such a pimp. Atleast Neville developed some back bone in this story. hehe, Now, Where do you think Harry's taking Anna? To be honest I have an idea but I'm not sure, SO YOU DETERMINE THE ANSWER! SO PWEASE REVIEW! thanks! But I would like to say thanks to: **

**Black Roses of death: lol, thanks for da hug**

**Col. Nataie Evans:), I updated!**

**HPChick2006: No I didn't laugh your suggestion, I actually thought about it, but I think it would make the story a little to complicated. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**captain jacks grl: I was thinking about Dean or Seamus, but poor Neville is just soo gulible to leave behind! Much thanks! **

**Sevschosen1: Thanks for bieng such a good reviewer (is that a word?) eh, anyways, you helped alot thanks! **

**DarkAnimeAngel003: I updated like a good girl! lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews, hope ya likes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: The Invataion**

Harry led Anna out the gates and down to the apparation point.

Anna remember the unpleasent experiance, " are we apparating?" She asked a little nervous.

Harry noticed her scared expression, " don't worry, just hold on tight." He ressured her.

Anna nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and shut her eyes. The invisible Ginny tried to grab a hold of them but just before she could grab them a 'pop' was heard and she went tumbeling down into the grass. Ginny flung off the invisibilty cloak and stomped back to her dorm. Determine to get Anna sooner or later.

Harry and Anna arrived in the back of Honeydukes, Anna stumbled a little, 'there's that dang vacume feeling.' Anna thought. Harry notice how unsteady she was held her up by the waist.

" You alright?" He asked.

Anna just nodded her head, "I'll live." She smiled. She tried to walk again but her legs felt like jelly.

Harry still having his hold on her helped steady her, " It's okay, I got you." He said. Anna felt heat rushing to her cheecks so she cleared her throat.

"Where are we anyways?" She asked looking around. Harry took her arm and led her around to the entrance.

"I thought you could go for some ice cream." He answered holding the door open for her. "You know, take a day off." He finished.

Anna turned back to him, " and Madam Pomfrey agreed to this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smirked, " she agreed that you could walk around the school grounds." He said mischievously.

Anna nodded her head and laughed. They got some sweets and walked around from store to store. They looked through store windows, Anna stopped at a particular one with it displaying a beautiful necklace. It was a diamond studded snowflake with a baby pink gem in the middle. She admired it's gorgeous detail and the fact that the gem in the middle was her birthstone wasn't to bad either.

Harry saw her admiring it, she looked at the price tag and sighed, it was far out of her price range. She moved to the book store and stepped in.

"You like books?" Harry asked, Anna nodded.

"That, and it's getting a little cold outside." She shivered, "It never gets this cold back where I live." She finished.

Harry leaned on a book shelf, " where do you live exactly?" He asked curious.

Anna smiled, " California, United States."

"What's it like there?" Harry asked.

Anna closed her eyes, remembering what its like. " It's warm, about eighty degrees noon day. Cool at night, oh and the beaches there." She sighed opening her eyes. " It's beautiful, almost like a tropical island. Only if you know the good spots though." She smiled.

"Do you have family back there?" Harry asked, wondering if she had anyone beside Snape.

A sad smile crossed her face. " I live with my mom and my step dad Roy. I also have little half brother and sister. Though we treat eachother like full blood siblings." She giggled.

Harry smiled and saw the clock. " Anna we should be getting back, Madam Pomfrey's going to have a fit if we come back late." He said sadly.

Anna nodded and took his hand, " Thankyou Harry, you don't know how much this means. I did need a break." She said and quickly pecked him on the cheeck. Harry's face flooded with heat and he mumbled a small welcome. They then walked out of the door and headed back to Hogwarts.

Draco came from around the dark arts book corner. 'She has a family?' He thought to himself, ' but father said Snape told him that her mother died.' A smirk graced his features. 'Atleast that's what Snape said.' He thought to himself. Draco strutted down the streets of Diagon Alley and back to Hogwarts. He had some news to give his father.

As they arrived back to the Hospital Wing. Anna let go of his hand and thanked him again. Just as Anna pushed open the door, Harry cut in.

"Anna?" He yelled. She turned around quickly, "yes?" She asked.

"Uh, there was another reason I took you out today." He admited nervously. She nodded her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Err, last night at dinner, before I came to see you, " He started slowly. " Dumbledore announced there was a fall ball." Anna slowly smiled.

"Would you like to go with me?" He asked in one breath afraid of being rejected again. Anna nodded and gave him a big hug.

She pulled back to face him, " I would love to." She whispered. They smiled, Harry slowly leaned into her and she closed her eyes, when all of the sudden they heard someone clear thier throat.

A few feet away from them they saw a very unhappy Snape. Anna smiled nervously. "Um, I'll see you tommorow when you get out of here." Harry said, she smiled and nodded. She made her way past her father and to the bathroom to change back into her dressing gown.

When she came out she found her father tapping his foot and his eyebrow raised as if waiting for an explination. She just rolled her eyes.

"What?" She asked making her way back to her bed.

"Where were you?" He asked, with a sneer.

" I was out, with Harry." She replied with a smile.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh great! You know this is not gonna be good. I know this one's short, but I had writers block, like really bad soo I tried really hard and came up with this. In this chapter I wanted to establish the first of Anna's and Harry's relationship, or the beggining of it, cause they're not officialy together. I also wanted to get the invitation to th Fall ball thing too, and I don't think anything good can come from Draco. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: YA YOU KNOW IT I KNOW IT LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! NOW REVIEW SOME MORE! hehe**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 13: Acceptance**

Snape's face contorted with anger. "POTTER!"

Anna just got a dreamy look on his face. " Yes, he's great isn't he. I'm going to the Fall Ball with him."

Snape shook his head, " Absolutely not! I forbid it!" He ordered.

Anna stood up out of her bed, " no you will not!" She ordered back.

Snape looked disgusted, " You will not go with that arrogant prat!" He said.

" First of all I don't even know what a 'prat' is, and I will take who ever I want!" She said with a sneer.

" Not if I can help it." He finished with a smirk.

" Well you can't, Dumbledore won't forbid it just because my father doesn't want me to go!" She siad wiping the smirk right off his face.

Snape couldn't take it anymore, " YOU WILL NOT GO WITH HIM!" He screamed in frustration.

" I WILL GO WITH WHO I LIKE, AND I JUST HAPPEN TO LIKE HIM!" She screamed in the same tone.

Snape blew up, " YOU WILL NOT GO WITH JAMES POTTER!" He yelled. Realising his mistake he sat down on the bed next to her and put his face in his hands.

Anna face fell, she made his way to him and knelt down infront of him. " Harry is not his dad." She whispered as she pried his hands away. "I don't know what kind of connection you had with his father, but you can't keep living in the past." She finished.

Snape sighed and shook his head. "It's hard to forget." He said sadly. " Nobody's asking you to, just don't punish Harry for what his father did." She said quietly, when he didn't responed she sighed.

"Would it be fair for people to treat me like a Deatheater because my father once was?" She whispered quietly. Snape's head snapped up, but once he saw the pleading look in her eyes his anger fadded.

He shook his head, "no." He replied. He thought for a minute then said, " alright, you can go." He finsished wiith a heavy sigh.

"DADDY!" She squealed and tackled him with a bear hug. " Thankyou! I love you." She said pulling away. She jumped back in her bed and fell into a peacefull sleep.

Snape was in a trance like state until he noticed her even breathing. He stood up and made his way to his chambers. All the while replaying the words in his head, ' I love you'. No one has said that to him in almost fifteen years. Yet he couldn't wipe the growing smile off his face.

Anna made her way back to the common room the next day. She saw Harry by th fire, staring in the flames. As she went up to him she did a double take. She swore she saw a man's face in the flames.

"ANNA!" Harry jumped in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked as if hiding something.

"Uh, this is the Gryffindor common room Harry." She said in confused tone.

Harry nodded his head, " oh, uh, right." He said. " "It's great to see you back!" He finished, Anna just shook her head and sat down on the couch next to him.

"So when's the ball?" She asked, " I still need to get a dress and everything." She finished smiling.

"So it was alright with your dad?" He asked slowly.

Anna smirked, " after some persuasion." She said in a sneaky tone.

Harry smiled and said, " The ball is on September 25th." Anna's eyes grew wide.

"HARRY!" She yelped, he looked at her startled, " what?" He asked.

Anna huffed, " I only have two weeks to pick out the perfect dress?" She asked outraged.

She turn around and put her head in her hands. Harry moved next to her and put his arms around her.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you decide to wear." He whispered.

She turned around and faced him, "really?" She asked. Harry nodded his head. Anna smiled and turned her body and wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly leaned into eachother, **BANG**! Ron came stumbling through the door.

" Oi, Harry! Can you believe Hermione, she just-", he then cut off noticing the position Harry was in. "Uh, I can come back later." He said looking down embarrased.

Anna giggled, " that's alright Ron, I have class tommorow. I should be getting to bed anyways." She gave Harry a hug goodnight and then went up to Ron and gave him one. "Night boys!" She called ascending the stairs. "Night Anna!" They called back.

"Thank you Ron." Harry said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

Ron just shrugged and said, " I didn't know what you were doing." He then looked at Harry, " when did that happen?"

"When did what happen Ron?" Harry asked lounging on the couch.

"You and Anna." He said as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yesterday." Harry mumbled, " I took her to Diagon Alley and then asked her to the ball." He admitted his cheecks turning pink.

Ron laughed, " jeesh mate, you get on fast." Ron said happy he wasn't still upset about Ginny. It was akward having your best friend and sister hating eachother, Harry laughed.

Upstairs while Anna was getting ready for bed, she heard sniffling coming from Hermione's bed.

"Hermione?" She asked pulling back the curtain. She looked to see Hermione, her eyes red and puffy.

"Hermione what happened?" She asked sitting on her bed.

"R-Ron asked m-me to t-the b-ball." She sniffled. Anna was lost. "Wait, isn't that a good thing?" She asked.

"Y-yes, but t-then I s-saw him and Lavender!" She cried.

"Why? What did he do?" Asked Anna concerned that Ron would do something like that.

"N-nothing, " She said starting to calm down, " but she (hiccup) was flirting with him." She said while trying to control her hiccups.

"Did he flirt back?" Anna asked, guessing that this was all Lavender.

Hermione was a deep thought for a minute then replied. "No," she whispered, confirming Anna's guess.

Anna smiled, "See! You have nothing to worry about, he asked you not Lavender." She finished.

" What if he wants to ask her instead?" Hermione thought, " she's alot prettier, and wears make up, and is known for her beauty." She sighed, " I know people think I'm just book worm Granger, but I am a girl!" She said in her defense.

Anna shook her head, " I think Ron knows that." She said with a gentle smile. Hermione smiled " Really?" She asked.

Anna smile grew bigger," of course! Who wants to go with a bimbo with fake hair and too much make up?" She exclaimed. Hermione giggled. " I suppose you're right."

Anna straightened her back, "I'm always right!" She said with a finger in the air. Hermione laughed. Anna looked down at Hermione seeing left over tears, " no more tears?" She asked wiping them away.

Hermione smiled, "no more tears." She agreed, Anna smiled. "Good! 'Cause you and me are going dress shopping this Friday!" Anna exclaimed turnng off her light.

"Goodie!" Hermione sarcastically whispered into her pillow.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's all for this chap. YUP, this chappie was filled with teenage drama about dresses and dates, but hey, they are teenagers! Ya I know it sucks that people keep interupting the moment with Anna and Harry, but eh, that's wat makes it funny. Next chapta will be up soon! REVIEW PWEASE! I GIVE YOU A COOKIE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: YA I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**A/N: REVIEW! People REVIEW! RIEVIEW! lol tankyou**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 14: Planning**

For Anna the week seemed to go by excruciatingly long, between classes and Ginny shamelessly flirting with Harry she was about to lose it. Only Harry and the thought of dress shopping kept her sane.

Finally Friday came and Anna was bouncing up and down with excitement. " Hermione! Hurry up!" She called impatiently waiting for her by the stairs.

Hermione huffed and descended the stairs to see Anna smiling like a maniac. "It's just dress shopping." She laughed at her exasperated sigh.

"I know, but I know even you can't wait to try on those gorgeous dresses!" She said honestly. Hermione rolled her eyes and said a small ya.

After about an hour or three of shopping, they came back to the common room, to be greeted by the boys. Hermione apologised to Ron about freaking out and they were back to thier same shyness.

Hermione stumble through the door and dropped to the couch. " I never want to do that again!" She gasped as if out of air. Anna came waltsing through the door with the two dresses wrapped in a black cover to stop from bieng seen, with two large bags.

" It took you almost four hours to shop for two dresses and two bags!" Cried Ron outraged.

Anna shook her head, " you mean two dresses and two bags filled with other packages."

She corrected as she opened the bags to reveal stacks of shrunken assortments of bags and boxes. "I've got it all planned!" She finished.

Harry looked at her in awe, " you amaze me you know that?" He said, Anna giggled, and winked at him.

"I know." She replied in a teasing manner. " Hermione get up, we have things to sort through!" She said as Hermione slowly pulled herself up.

She only grunted in response and followed her upstairs. While they were upstairs the boys settled into a fun game of Chess.

Far away in a big old house, Voldemort was talking to a man with long blonde hair.

"So what you are saying, Malfoy, is that Snape has lied about the girl and her family?" Voldemort wheezed.

Malfoy nodded, " my son has heard it from her mouth with his own ears." He reassured him.

"How do you know this isn't part of her cover?" Voldemort asked.

"Only one way to find out, master." Malfoy smirked.

Voldemort nodded and called for his personal servant. " WORMTAIL!" He ordered.

As fast as he said it, a man who resembled a rat came in bowing at his feet. "Yes master? How can I serve you?" He asked in a a squeaky voice.

" I need you to check Anna Snape's history, where does she come from, who's her family? I want to know everything!" He hissed.

Wormtail nodded and transfigured himself into a rat and scurried away, he knew better than to ask questions.

After finishing up the planning for the ball Hermione flopped on her bed and instantly fell asleep. Anna just put her things away and put a strong sealing charm on her trunk, and headed down stairs.

She found Harry downstairs by the fire, again. He was staring into the flames as if concentrating on something.

"Still up?" Anna asked as she sat next to him. He just nodded.

"Why are you always here?" She asked, curious as to why this is the place he always sits at when he's in the Gryffindor tower.

"I like to think here, the flames are calming and help me think." He replied looking from the fire to her and leaned back into the couch.

She nodded and cocked her head to the side to get a better look at him, "Harry?" she asked slowly. He looked up, "yes?" He asked.

Anna looked down at her hands, " I know you're taking me to the ball and everything, " she sighed and continued, " but does that mean you want us to, or, uh, me, to be with you? Like y-your girlfriend?" She asked daring not to look up, saying the last part in a whisper.

She felt a finger under her chin push her head up, she looked up to see two shimmering emerald eyes dancing in the fire's light.

Harry gently cupped her face with one hand and moved the other to the back of her head, he slowly leaned in. She instinctly closed her eyes and leaned in a bit. As thier lips met a fire of passion ignited. It was passionate yet gentle and caring.

They slowly parted to see emerald eyes meet dark cinnamon brown ones. Both with a new spark, almost fiery passion about them.

"Does that answer that question?" Harry whispered, as if afraid of speaking to loud he would wake up from a dream.

Anna nodded her head and put her hands around his neck. They shared one more kiss with a little more passion and hunger.

As they parted Anna felt the effects of bieng deprived of sleep, she yawned and settled her head on Harry's shoulder. Not really looking forward to spending the night on the sofa Harry entangled his hands with hers and led her upstairs.

All the while a peaceful silence full of gentleness and care filled the air. They said goodnight and crept into thier beds to experiance the most peacefull sleep they've had in a long while.

While the new couple of Hogwarts slept soundly in thier beds, in that same old, creepy house Voldemort was once agian plotting!

Wormtail came back and brought the news from listening in on Snape himself, talking to Dumbledore. Voldemort found out a little more than about Anna's past.

"Traitor!" Voldemort hissed into the air.

"What shall we do with him, master?" Asked Wormtail.

"Tommorow, you are going to personally gathered my servants! Except for Snape, they will gather here and I'll explain my plan." He cackled.

"Why not use the Dark Mark m-my lord?" Wormtail hesitantly asked. Not looking forward to visiting all of the Deatheaters personally.

" That would signal Snape you idiot!" He hissed kicking Wormtail, resulting in making him whimper.

The next day as Anna and Harry happily went through thier classes together, Voldemort gathered his followers.

"My fellow Deatheaters! There is a traitor in our midst!" He yelled.

They instantly started inspecting one another and looking for who they thought would dare betray thier lord. Malfoy was the only one who smirked.

" Do not look among ourselves, for he is not here. His name is Severus Snape!" He hissed, everyone became silent and shocked.

"Now before we kill this traitor! We will first go after the two people he loves!" He said smirking. "His daughter and the woman he onced loved!" He finished.

"We have found the location of the woman and her new family, and Anna is ofcourse at Hogwarts! We will go to America where the girl's family is located, and do what we do best." At this anouncement thier were many cackles and smirks.

"We will do this on the night of the ball! While our dear Severus and Anna are dancing the night away!" He hissed.

" I want them to suffer!" He proclaimed, as a preacher would to a congregation.

"Then we will deal with the two!" He finished, signalling dismisal.

As each one of his followers disapeared his constipated smile grew! 'Revenge is sweet!' He thought.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTICE AS THE STORY GOES ON THE RATING MAY CHANGE! I think you know why! This chapter is cool, I think, because it shows love as Anna and Harry are now official but at the same time evil and cruelty because of Voldemort and his plan! Will it work, what will happen? You'll find out if you REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLIAMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT ANNA ,AND I JUST MADE THESE BEUATIFUL DRESSES UP IN MY HEAD. If anyone used the exact same dress in thier story, out of respect, I borrowed them. **

**A/N: Review! Thanx.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 15: The Ball, PART 1.**

Anna put on her earings as the last adjustment and twirled looking into the full length mirror. 'Not to shabby.' she thought.

Anna walked over to the bathroom door, "are you done yet, Hermione?" She asked knocking on the door.

Hermione came out of the door and spun around for Anna to see.

"Hermione! Ron is going to be blown away!" She said merrily, as she twirled her around one more time. Hermione blushed and mumbled a small thanyou.

"Take that Lavender!" Anna whispered to Hermione with a smirk. Hermione laughed and took a step back to get a better view of Anna.

" Harry's going to be absolutely speechless!" She said excitedly as Anna took her turn to blush, and thank her.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked, Hermione nodded her head and they collected themselves and made thier way down stairs.

Down stairs the boys were nervously awaiting the girls appearance. They were dressed in traditional black dress robes, although Harry had a red undervest and Ron had on a light blue-green tie. The girls insisted on it, well Anna did, mumbling something about matching.

"Bloody hell! How long can they take?" Ron asked nervously pacing the common room.

"Ron, all your whining is giving me a headache and your constant pacing is make me dizzy." Harry said stopping Ron.

They turned thier attention to see Hermione. She descended the stairs in a beautiful aqua dress. It perfectly fitted her form, with long baby blue see through sleeves. The dress started at the top with a baby blue, but as the dress went on the color got darker and darker until it was a dark aqua at the bottom. Shimmering crystals dotted the dress making it glow.

Her hair was styled sleek and strait with a matching headband to keep from her hair falling into her face that shimered with a light aqua sparkle on her eyes, her lips glossy. Baby blue low heels and a blue crystal necklace completed the outfit.

" Y-you look n-nice." Ron stuttered trying to think of something to say, Hermione felt a light blush creep onto her cheecks. Everyone's attention was on her.

Harry nodded his head, " you look great Hermione!" He said, Hermione thanked him and turned her attention to the stairs, " wait until you see Anna." She said to him, Anna then appeared at the top of the stairs.

Anna was in a beautiful victorian dress that was in the deepest red, it reminded Anna of a spanish dancer. It was off the shoulder with the short sleeves and neckline trimmed with black lace. The bodice was intwined with black ribbon and ended at the waistline, which was decorated with a black satin bow that tied in the back. The skirt of the dress flowed out and swayed as she descended the stairs.

A ruby red color sparkled on her lips and eyes, making her brown eyes stand out wonderfully. Her hair was halfway up with dark curls cascading down her shoulders, decorated with a single rose. Black heels and ruby earings completed her outfit.

All Harry could do was stare, as did the rest of the room. Anna met him at the bottom and gave him a chase kiss.

" I, uh, err," Harry started, Anna inwardly giggled. Hermione was right, he was speechless.

" You look amazing!" He finally finished.

Both girls let out a small laugh and started to the Great Hall. As they went, there was a anouncer, that anounced the couples as they came in. Dumbledore thought it would be fun for the students to make an entrance. They anounced Ron and Hermione, everyone stared not believing this was Hermione.

Then they anounced Harry and Anna, at this anouncement Snape looked up to see Anna come down the isle with her arm looped around Harry's. He almost fell out of his seat, she looked breathtaking. Snape smiled, proudly forgetting about how it was a shock it was to the students.

He watched as the orchestra started and Anna and Harry took thier positions and started to a slow walts, Anna moved to the music perfectly matching Harry's movements and tempo.

With a twirl here and there, Snape could picture him and her mother dancing. He shook away the feeling and clapped when the music ended.

Anna looked over to see her father smiling and waved. He indicated with a nod, then quickly went back to his cool demeanor.

The four picked a table and talked for a while and danced occasionally. Then Ginny made her way over in a light pink shimmering dress.

"Oh Harry, please dance with me?" She asked smiling, Harry looked at Anna.

Ginny glared, Anna just shrugged and replied, " If you want."

Harry didn't want any bad feelings between them so he accepted her offer and she dragged him to the dance floor.

Anna sat there alone, Hermione and Ron were dancing, when she saw Draco Malfoy come up to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked with a smirk.

"What makes you think I would want to?" Anna replied with a smirk.

Draco laughed, "becuase your sitting all by yourself while your boyfriend is dancing with his ex." He said in a logical tone.

" He just didn't want there to be any bad feelings." She said, although when she looked over at the pair, she didn't like how close they were.

"If you believed that, you wouldn't look so sad." He said in what seemed a sincere voice.

"Please?" He asked nicely.

Anna didn't have anything better to do, and he seemed alright.

So she nodded and said " one dance."

He bowed, " I'll take what I can get." He joked.

Anna let out a small laugh and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his.

She backed away a little creating some space between them. The music started back up during a small pause, and he twirled her.

"Why are you bieng so nice to me?" She asked skeptically as he moved a little closer.

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry, if I came off rude. " He said, Anna just raised her eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm going to believe that?" She asked skeptically.

"Your father," he said indicating to Snape with his head, " happens to be my godfather." He said

"Really? How come he never told me?" She wondered aloud.

"Probably because he didn't want the other kids to think I was favored." Draco answered.

Anna rolled her eyes and scoffed, " he's doing a great job of that." Draco smirked.

As Harry was dancing trying to keep Ginny from getting to close with him, he looked over table to see it empty. 'Where's Anna?' He thought, he then searched the dance floor. There's Neville and Hannah, Lavender and Dean.

Then he spotted her with Draco Malfoy! She was dancing and smiling! Harry abruptly stopped dancing and turned on his heel and stormed to the table, leaving Ginny to stomp back to her date. He sat and huffed next to Hermione and Ron.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione, Ron looked at him concerned.

"Why don't you see for yourself." He said glaring at the dancing pair. Hermione and Ron turned thier heads to see Anna dancing with Draco, and she seemed to enjoy it. Thier mouths dropped open.

After the song ended Anna clapped and thanked him.

"No thankyou! For it has been an honour!" He said dramatically, Anna laughed and gave him a hug. Not because she was intereasted in him, but because he was her dad's god son and he wasn't so bad.

She made her way to the table to see Harry glaring and the other two with thier mouths hanging open.

"What did I miss?" She asked confused.

"You were dancing with Draco!" He spat the name as if it was poison.

"That's bec-" She started until Harry cutted in,

" NO! How could you? I trusted you!" He started.

"Whao! Slow down there cowboy," She cut in, " before you yell and scream will you let me explain?" She asked slowly.

Harry reluctantly nodded and plopped back in the chair.

"I danced with him because he said he was sorry." She started.

Harry raised an eyebrow " Malfoy apologised?" He asked skeptically.

"I know I didn't believe it either, but once we started dancing, he turned out to be nice and very _respectful_." She said with an emphasis on respectful.

Harry still didn't look happy, "It's Malfoy! He just wants to snog you!" He said in a raising voice.

" Eww, no!" She replied disgusted " he's my dad's godson for heaven's sake! He's practically family."

Harry's face softened, " really?"

Anna sighed, " yes really." She replied looking honestly into his eyes.

Harry knew she was telling the truth and stood to wrap his arms around her.

"Good! I won't let anyone have you but me." He smirked and kissed her.

Ron made a gagging noise, "uhg! Could you guys get a room?" He asked, they broke apart and laughed.

A song came on and at this particular one the dance floor was cleared.

"Why isn't anyone dancing?" Anna asked.

"That's because at every ball there is a song specially reserved for the teachers, they each pick a partner and dance with them. Hence the name, 'the teacher's dance'." Hermione explained.

Anna nodded and saw her dad sitting in a corner with his arms folded.

" Who does my dad dance with?" She asked.

The trio exchanged amused glances.

"Uh, Anna, Snape never dances at these things." Replied Ron. Hermione and Harry shook thier heads in agreement.

"Well that's about to change!" Anna said brightly. She got up and made her way across the room.

"Where are you going?" Harry called, she just looked back and smirked.

" Dad what are doing here standing all one? It's the teacher's dance." She asked.

Snape just shook his head, " I know that, I don't dance." Snape grumbled.

"Well now you do!" Exclaimed Anna as she dragged him to the dance floor.

Before he could protest, she was already on the dance floor and in position. Snape had no choice but to get into position and started leading.

"You are your mother's daughter." He mumbled under his breath.

Anna giggled, " I know." She replied smirking

As the song went on the steps became more advanced and he twirled her around. Anna followed him and matched his steps, even the hard ones.

The students stared, no one would have thought that Severus Snape could dance! The trio stared in amazment.

"How did she do that?" Asked Ron. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

As the teachers dissapeared one by one, Dumbledore stood at the podium.

" Our first father daughter dance!" He announced motioning to Snape and Anna. The crowd, 'awwwed', atleast the girls did, and clapped.

Anna beamed, even Snape let out a little smile. As the song ended Anna and her dad took a bow, well atleast she made him.

She made her way back to the table with applause. She sat down next to her three friends and took Harry's hand in hers.

' This is the best night of my life.' She thought as she looked around.

What she didn't know was that hundreds of miles away, at the Martin house hold, her family was having the most terrifying night of thier lives.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OOOHHH! How sad, what will happen next and why is Draco bieng so nice to her? REVIEW REVIEW! **

**WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE RATED TEEN FOR ADULT SITUTAIONS AND POSSIBLY VIOLENCE. :( (tear) **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ANNA'S FAMILIA AND DATS IT.**

**A/N: Thanxz for da wonderful reviews! Now Please REVIEW! lol**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTA IS RATED T FOR DEATH.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 16: Family**

While Anna was enjoying the ball, hundreds of miles away there was an attack at the Martin hosehold.

"Please, let them go!" Maria sobbed, " they know nothing about Severus or magic!"

She looked over to her husband restrained by a Deatheater and her two children bound and gagged.

"Oh come now, don't think everything's about you." Voldemort wheezed sarcastically.

"We don't care about your stupid muggle family!" He hissed, " no, I've taken a special intreast in your charming daughter."

Maria eyes went wide, " Anna! NO!" She cried, the Deatheater holding her had to hold her up.

Roy struggled against his captor, " you will not touch her!" He screamed.

Voldemort rolled his eyes, " will someone silence him?"

Malfoy stepped forward, " gladly." He smirked and turned towards Roy.

"AVADA KEDAVRA! " He screamed as Roy crumpled to the floor, dead.

"ROY!" She screamed, the kids tried to yell, but couldn't.

Voldemort looked constipated again, " don't worry you'll see him very soon!"

He raised his wand as a look of terror crossed her face, she turned to her kids.

" I love you." She whispered right before there was a green flash and Maria was on the ground.

Voldemort smirked and turned towards the kids, he smiled as he saw the tears rolled down thier cheecks.

All of the sudden a popping sounds were heard, and men and women dressed in red robes appeard everywhere.

"Stuptefy!" They yelled at the Deatheaters, they managed to catch two as the rest apparated away.

One of the women released the kids, the little girl hugged her brother and cried.

She squatted to thier level, " don't worry your safe now. Can you tell me your names and how old you are?" She asked nicely.

The little girl was crying to hard to say anything so the little boy nodded his head," my name is Tyler and this is my little sister Elizabeth, I'm six and she's five." He replied smartly trying to control his own tears.

She smiled, " thankyou, do you have any family you can contact, or get to?" She asked.

The little blonde girl looked up, " An-Anna, I w-want Anna." She sobbed.

" Whose Anna?" The women asked. The boy sniffled, " she's our sister, she's in London right now. Her name's Anna Martin, she's fourteen." He siad shyly.

She nodded and went over to her partner, " contact Dumbledore and ask if he has a Anna Martin there. Tell him what happen and that we're sending her little brother and sister over there."

He nodded solemnly. Then went back to the American Wizarding Headquaters, or AWH. He had a long night ahead of him.

Dumbledore sat in his office with a twinkle in his eye, the ball ended an hour ago and it was a success. He chuckled at the memory of Severus trying to fight off his new fanclub of first year Slytherin girls.

His fire exploded in a green flame and out stepped Derrick Storwen, head of the American wizrding society.

"Ahh, how may I help you?" Dumbledore asked merrily, but looking at his face he knew it wasn't anything good.

" Dumbledore," he said solemnly, " do you have an Anna Martin attending here?" He asked sadly.

Dumbledore thought for a minute, he couldn't recall until the memory of Snape popped in his head, he thought about Anna, then it hit, Martin is her maiden name.

He nodded his head, " I believe I do." He smiled.

Derrick nodded, " there was an Deatheater attack at her house," he said as though he was mad at Dumbldore, " her mother and father are dead, and we are sending her little siblings here tommorow." He finished.

Dumbledore's twinkle left, " I must inform you, that the man that was killed was her step father. She's here with her biological father Severus Snape." He said in a sad voice.

Derrick sighed, " If she comes back to America we can make living arrangements for her, if she wants to stay here, her father Mr. Snape has to provide for her. Since he is not the father of the younger children he can send them back." He informed in an official voice.

Dumbledore nodded, " I will inform them both, when will the children come?" He asked.

Derrick went back into the fireplace, " Ten am sharp." He said stiffly.

Then as he picked up the floo powder he said in a stiff voice, " if your Deatheater problem becomes an issue for my country, I will take action." He said on a final note and left.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples, he understood his anger. He would be mad if dark wizards started to attack his country, as long as there are dark wizards, there will never be peace.

Anna woke up and looked at the clock 9:00am, she rubbed her eyes, got dressed and went down to the common room.

She looked over and saw Harry by the fire, big surprise.

"Hey." She said sitting next to him. " Did you have fun last night at the ball?" She asked.

Harry smiled, " it was great." He said kissing her cheeck.

Anna shivered and looked out the window to see it pouring rain.

Harry noticed and asked, " are you cold?" Anna shook her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

She nodded her head and leaned into him, she closed her eyes, " I love the rain."

He smiled and they just that there, content, but not for long.

Dumbledore called for Severus, Snape entered and sat down infront of his desk. Dumbledore looked at him and sighed.

Once Dumbledore explained Anna's situation, Snape sat there in stunned silence.

" Maria's gone?" He whispered, Dumbledore nodded his head.

" Will you provide for her brother and sister?" Dumbledore asked hopefull.

Snape looked hesitant, " do they have anyone else, more ,err, experianced?" He asked.

Dumbledore shrugged, " I'm sure they do, but I don't think Anna would want to be sperated from them." He said honestly.

Snape was in deep thought for a moment, " alright, I'll work it out, I have enough money." He said heavily.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, " good, and Severus," Snape looked up.

" I think you should be the one to tell Anna." He finished.

Snape stood up angry, " what!"

" I'm sure she would rather be with her father at a time like this." He explained calmly.

Snape collected himself and waited for Anna, there was a knock at the door and Anna came in.

" You needed to see my professor?" She asked.

" I'm sorry, but there has been an attack at your house." Started Dumbledore.

Anna instantly paled, " w-what do you mean?" She asked worridly.

" The Deatheaters came to your house, Anna." Said Snape moving to stand infront of her.

" Are they alright?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Snape put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. " Your step father and your m-mom, they're gone." He said trying to control his voice.

Anna backed away shaking her head, " n-no, you're lying! They're at home with Tyler and Lizzy." She said with tears rolling down her cheecks.

"Please, Anna." Snape started his voice cracking.

"NO!" She yelled, she opened the door and ran. She needed to get away.

"ANNA!" Snape called as he ran after her.

Anna kept running, she plowed through the Hogwart's door and ran into the courtyard. She couldn't breathe, she crumpled to the ground in the pouring rain.

Snape came over to her and put his arms around her. She try to move out of his grasp.

"No, no, no!" She repeated pounding her fists into his chest, as the reality dawned on her she gave up. She soon grabed his collar and cried into his robes. All Snape could do was hold her and whisper soothing words.

Dumbledore stood at the doorway to see Severus Snape holding his daughter in the pouring rain. Although if it wasn't raining you would have seen a tear escape the corner of his eye.

He gathered her in his arms and took her inside. As soon as Anna was set down a warming charm was set over her to warm and dry her. He gave her a calming piton, wich seem to come out of thin air.

"Where are my little brother and sister?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"They're safe." Snape replied, Anna let out a breath she forgot she was holding.

"Actually they will be arriving right now, would you like to come?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Anna nodded and followed her father and headmaster up to his office. As soon as she entered she saw a boy with mousy brown hair and a little girl with blue eyes.

"Tyler! Elizabeth!" Anna said as she came in.

"ANNA!" They squealed together and tackled her with a double bear hug.

Anna sat on her knees so she could be at thier eye level.

"Are you okay?" She asked sadly.

They shook thier heads, " We're okay." Tyler siad soflty.

"Are mommy and daddy ever coming back?" Elizabeth asked her eyes briming with tears.

Anna shook her head trying to control her own, " no sweatie." She whispered.

Tyler and Elizabeth broke out into a new wave of tears. They buried thier heads in each one of her shoulders as she rocked them. As thier tears subsided she she took each of thier hands.

"Your going to be staying here with me. You guys are getting you own room to share, just like at home." She said with a smile.

They looked around, " where are we?" Asked Tyler.

Anna smirked, " can you guys keep a secret?" She asked, they nodded thier heads excitedly.

"This is a magic school for wizards and witches!" Anna said smiling.

"Really!" Asked Elizabeth, Tyler looked at Anna in awe, " are you a witch?"

Anna nodded, " yes and yes." She said.

"Show us a magic trick!" They said at the same time. Anna giggled and took out her wand, thier jaws dropped.

She cleared her throat, " accio quill!" She demanded and then out of nowhere a quill zoomed into her hand.

"Wow!" They said. Anna took thier hands and led them out the door, following her headmaster.

"Where are we going?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Why to your new room!" She replied as she handed Tyler her wand to 'inspect'.

"Whose that man with the funny hat?" Asked Tyler pointing to Dumbledore a few steps ahead of him.

Dumbledore chuckled and turned around, " My name is Albus Dumbledore! Weclome to my school."

He reached into his robes and pulled out two boxes, " Would you like to try some every flavored beans?" He asked.

The kids nodded eagerly and grabbed the boxes and mumbled a thankyou.

"I should warn you, " Anna started, but was cut off by sound of the two kids gagging.

"Ewww earwax!" Yelled Elizabeth, she made a face.

"Atleast you didn't get vomit." Said Tyler looking sick.

Anna giggled, " I should warn you, they mean every flavor."

They followed Dumbledore to the Gryffindor tower, they arrived at the gryffindor entrance and took a right to the next picture down. It was of a pretty woman dressed as a healer.

She nodded and asked for the password. Dumbledore turned towards the kids.

"This is where you're going to stay for now. You need to chose a password so you can go in though." He explained.

They thought for a minute then Elizabeth said, " family." Tyler nodded his head in agreement. Anna smiled at them and squeezed thier hands, with tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "family." The door swung open and the kids and Anna stepped in.

They gasped it looked exactly like thier own room, but with bigger beds. They went over and saw a fridge filled with food.

"You don't want to get to full before dinner." Cut in Dumbledore.

They looked at him confused, " we're going to announce your stay at dinner." He finished with a twinkle in his eye.

"Anna? Will you take them to dinner?" Dumbledore asked. Anna nodded and sat down on one of the beds.

"You guys can meet all my friends!" She said smiling.

"What if they don't like us?" Asked Tyler worried.

"Ya what if they think we're just supid kids?" Asked Elizabeth. As they climed onto her lap.

" They're going to love you." She said as she kissed them on the head.

"Everything's going to be fine." She reassured them.

"How do you know?" Tyler asked, "becuase," Anna sighed and entwined her hands with thiers.

"We're a family." She whispered as they huddled together.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay i know it's sad how thier parents died, but I wanted to lighten it up a little with a scene with her lil' bro and sis and how they're gonna stick together. How are things going to change now that her family's here? How will Snape deal with bieng responsible for 2 more kids? The next scene will be the kids at dinner! NOW REVIEW! love ya.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLIAMER: NOT EVEN THE HAIR ON HIS HEAD! OR THE EVANESCENCE SONG 'MY IMMORTAL.'**

**A/N: I will not be able to update till late saturday night or sunday, as I will be out of town tommorow! Thankyou! ALERT: IN THIS STORY THE FLASHBACKS ARE UNDERLINED!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 17: Dinner**

Anna grabbed Tyler and Elizabeth's small hands.

"You guys ready for this?" Anna asked as she stood infront of the Great Hall doors.

Tyler nodded excitedly and Elizabeth gave a shy smile.

Meanwhile inside the Great Hall, Harry was looking for Anna.

"Have you two seen Anna?" He asked to Hermione and Ron.

"I thought she was with you?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

" She was until a teacher asked her to meet Dumbledore in his office, and I haven't seen her since." He said in a worried voice.

Ginny from across the table smirked, " oh don't worry about her, I'm sure she's just someone where with Draco." She replied.

"What?" The trio asked.

Ginny just rolled her eyes, " oh come on, did you see the way they were dancing last night." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Then you know that he's her god brother yes?" Harry asked in her defense.

Ginny instantly turned Weasley red with anger, and she huffed and started flirting with Dean.

Just as Harry was about to speak Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have your attention please?" He asked in a commanding voice.

" If you notice the absence of miss Anna Snape, there is an explination." He said, the Great Hall was dead silent.

" Late last night Miss Anna's family, " He stopped to clear his throat, " Miss Anna's family has unfortunatley fallen to Voldemort's power." He finished.

Everyone flinched when he said Voldemort, except for Harry and Hermione. Although were still and silent, not even Ginny dared to speak.

" In result of the attack, her little brother and sister have lost thier parents and home all in one night." He said, the gravity of the room just felt ten times heavier.

" The only result of these people's doings, are pain and hurt. As long as they are here, there will always be a family in need, there will never be peace." He declared, looking pointedly at the Slytherin table.

Neville bowed his head remembering his parents, as did those who's lives were affected by the Deatheaters. As Dumbledore looked on and saw the somber look on his students faces he knew he has made his point.

"That is why they will be staying here in the castle. Thier names are Tyler and Elizabeth, please welcome them!" Dumbledore smiled.

Filch nodded his head at Anna as a signal to go and the doors magical threw open. Down the isle Anna held Tyler's and Elizabeth's hand, her demeanor cool.

The girls of the school oohed and awwed as the little children made thier way to the Gryffindor table. The appluase subsided and Anna beamed at her brother and sister.

"Where's the food?" Asked Tyler barley able to see over the table.

"Awwww!" Parvarti and Lavender said at the same time, " he so adorable."

Anna rolled her eyes and said a spell that seemed to create and invisible booster seat. Tyler and Anna looked at thier sister in awe.

" That was so cool!" They said at the same time. Anna giggled and loaded food onto thier plate.

"We're so glad your alright Anna." Harry siad from across the table.

"Ya Harry here was about to have a panick attack." Ron joked next to him.

Anna gave a sad smile, " I'm fine." She replied. Then she felt a tugging on her sleeve.

"Who are they?" Whispered Elizabeth, Anna forgot to introduce them.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Elizabeth and Tyler." Anna introduced them.

"Hello, I'm Hermione." Hermione said as she stuck out her hand.

Elizabeth shook it as Tyler looked at it wierd and gave it a sideways hi-five. Anna and the trio laughed.

" I'm Ronald Weasley." Elizabeth and Tyler gave a wave.

" I'm Harry Potter." Harry said with a smile. Elizabeth gave a small hi, although Tyler saw the way Harry looked at Anna earlier.

"I'm Tyler," he said and moved next to Anna more, " he brother." He said in a protective tone.

" Nice to meet you, Tyler." Harry said then looked at Anna, she just shrugged her shoulders.

After alot of intoductions Anna declared it was time to get them back to thier rooms.

"I'll walk you there." Harry said, although Tyler didn't seem to happy about it.

As they arrived at the portrait Harry leaned into Anna, that is until Tyler stepped in.

" Do you like my sister?" He asked bluntly.

Harry nodded, " your sister is very special to me." He said honestly, this made Anna smile.

"Well it doesn't matter, you still need my approval." At that anouncement Anna smile fell.

"TYLER!" She said, but Harry stopped her.

" What would I need to do to gain your approval?" Harry asked in a strait face.

Tyler circled Harry, " you don't have alot of muscle." He commented to Harry.

Anna bit back a giggle, " but I have fast reflexes, and could protect your sister." Harry replied seriously.

"Alright, but if you make her cry I will beat you with pillow so bad it will hurt to breath!" He said stepping infront of Anna. Good thing because Anna had to clamp a hand over mouth to keep laughing.

Harry stuck out his hand, " deal." He said with a smile. Tyler shook his hand and joined his little sister.

Anna gave Harry a hug, " I'm so glad your approved." She giggled, he nodded and said goodbye and went back to the common room.

She turned around to see the pair smirking, " get in the room, ya little butt munches." They giggled and scrambled into the room, and jumped in bed. Anna tucked them in and turned to leave.

" Anna!" Said Elizabeth in a scared voice.

"What?" Anna asked worridly.

"Could you stay here until we fall asleep?" She asked.

Anna nodded knowing the attack was late at night when they were asleep.

"Could you sing us a song?" Asked Tyler.

Anna nodded, " which one would you like to hear?" She asked.

" That slow one by Evasses- evascces- eva." Trying hard to pronounce it.

"You mean Evanscence?" Anna asked giggling. Tyler nodded, Ann took a deep breath and nodded.

_I'm so tired of bieng here,_

_surpressed by all my childish fears,_

_and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,_

_your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone,_

_these wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real,_

_there's just to much that time can not erase!_

A eight year old Anna tossed flowers down the isle at her mom's wedding. As she got to the end her new step dad picked her up and kissed on the cheeck.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still held on to me._

A nine year old Anna saw her baby brother for the first time. Her mom and step dad gave her a hug and she held his little hand.

_You used to captivate me by your resignating light,_

_now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_your face it haunts my once pleasent dreams,_

_your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me._

Tyler's first birthday with new baby Elizabeth, her mom was glowing and her new dad laughed merrily as he smudged cake on Anna's face. Anna threw some back but missed hitting her mom, then it was an all out cake fight. Even with Elizabeth jumping around in her high chair.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real,_

_there's just to much that time cannot erase!_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still held on to me._

Anna had tears in her eyes as her step dad gave her a hug on father's day, after taking her out to dinner. On mother's day the kids and Roy made her breakfast in bed, it wasn't the best but Maria loved every bite of it.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,_

_but though your still with me, I've been alone all along!_

Anna couldn't take it anymore she broke down crying. She loved them so much! 'Why did they have to go?' She thought desperatly. Her brother and sister were still asleep, but they started to stir. She reduced her tears to sniffles and sang out the last verse.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_but you still held on to me._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aww poor Anna, I know the song wasn't in that time frame but I thought it would work. I thought the flashbacks would help kind of tell the history and relationship she had with her mom and step dad. THANX NOW REVIEW SO I HAVE SOMETHING TO READ WHEN I COME BACK! hehe!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: ANNA & CHARACTERS YOU HAVEN'T HERD OF, MINE ! HP CHARACTERS NOT MINE!**

**A/N: I LOVE how you guys responded to the Evanescence song! I was kind of hesitant to use it, but now i'm glad I did! Love my reviews, ya I know I have a recent flame, but eh, you can't please everyone!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 18: Safety**

Dumbledore came back into his office and plopped down in his chair. 'I'm getting too old for this.' He thought. A knock at the door brought him out of his revier.

" Come in!" Dumbledore called. Anna poked her head through the door.

" You needed me Professor?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded his head and motioned for her to come in. She nodded and took a seat infront of him.

" I've just come back from a meeting with Ministry and the American Wizarding Headquaters, regarding the attack at your house." He started heavily. Anna was quiet but shook her head signaling for him to continue.

" They have managed to catch two of the Deatheaters present, they are in Azkaban as we speak." He said sadly.

Anna noticed this and asked, " that's a good thing right?"

He gave a small smile, " yes, but we have given them truth serum to find out what they know about Voldemort's plans." His smile fell.

" We have found out that Hogwarts isn't safe as we thought it would be." He said gravely.

Anna shook her head, " what do you mean?"

" From what we found out from the Deatheaters, is that they have a plot to kill you, and Severus." He declared sadly.

Anna didn't look that surprised, " well ofcourse they want to kill me, I got two of thier own sent to Azkaban, I have a muggle family, I'm in freakin' Gryffindor! They hate me ." A look of confusion spread across her face, " why would they want to kill my dad though? Isn't he one of the main Deatheaters?" She asked.

" Yes that is true, but to protect you and your family, he had to lie. He lied about your mother and her family in order to protect them." Dumbledore finished.

" Look what good that's done." Anna replied glaring. Dumbledore expected this kind of reaction and kept calm.

" They have a plan to get into Hogwarts, although the two we caught didn't know much and couldn't tell us how." Dumbledore sighed, " this is no place for two young children to be." He finished solemnly. Anna understood who he was talking about.

" They've only been here a few days!" Anna protested.

" That's true, but we have no idea when they plan to attack." Dumbledore reasoned. Anna didn't want them to go but thought about it. She didn't want them to get hurt, she sighed and nodded her head.

" Do you know any family they could stay with?" Dumbledore asked softly. Anna thought for a minute.

" Roy, my step dad, his parents love them. I'm sure they would be more than happy to take them." She said with a cold tone.

" Yet you don't seem to happy about that." Dumbledore commented.

" They weren't to happy that Roy married my mom and had to take care of me alright." She said in a agitated voice. " They never liked me, but they love Elizabeth and Tyler." She could tell Dumbledore was going to say something sentimental so she added, " the feelings mutual."

Dumbledore nodded, " you should say goodbye."

Anna nodded and made her way to the portrait of the healer, " family." She said softly and peeked in to see them playing with thier toys.

" Anna!" They said together and raced up to her, they started talking about what they did that day until Anna cut them off.

" There's something you need to know." She took a breath, trying to figure out how to put this. " You're going to take a , uh, vacation and stay with grandma and grandpa!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

" YAY!" They shouted and skipped around. " Will you come too Anna?" Asked Elizabeth.

" No sweetie, I need to stay here and finish up school." She said with a sad smile. They children instantly stopped celebrating.

" Will we see you after vacation?" Tyler asked sitting next to her, Anna nodded.

" Ofcourse! We'll get a big house and live together, just like we used too!" She said smiling. The kids squealed in delight and started packing.

After they were all packed and settled, they awaited Lupin to take them to thier grandparents.

" Before we leave, " Anna started, " you have to promise me one thing!" The kids knew when she was serious about something and nodded. " You can't tell anyone, about magic! It could be very dangerous." She finished taking time to look at each one of them.

They looked hesitant but didn't want anyone to get hurt. " alright." Said Elizabeth, " we promise." Finished Tyler.

Lupin arrived and they arrived a few blocks away from thier destination via portkey.

"Whao!" Exclaimed the kids as they wobbled around trying to find thier balance. Once everyone collected themselves they made thier way to the house.

Anna knocked and stood behind the kids. A woman about sixty with a weather beaten face and gray hair pulled into a loose bun opened the door. She looked at Anna with distast, but her face twisted into a smile once she saw the kids.

" Sweethearts!" She exclaimed holding out her arms as they rushed to her. " It's been to long." She said happily hugging them.

"She doesn't seem to bad." Lupin whispered to Anna. Before she could reply the woman stood up and observed Anna.

"Anna." She greeted in a cold voice, " Mary." Anna said the same way.

Mary then noticed Lupin. " Already found someone to replace Roy?" She asked in a sneer.

Anna looked at Lupin in a I-told-you-so way and shook her head. " No he's a friend of the headmaster and escorted us here."

"Headmaster?" Asked Mary, then she smirked. " Ahhh, yes, the british boarding school! Best decision Roy's ever made." She said in a fake sweet vioce. " Sending you off out of the country." She finished.

Anna glared keeping her anger in check and turned towards the kids. " I'll write you guys!" She said giving them a hug. She stepped back out the door. "Be-" **SLAM**! The door slamed infront of her face. "good." Anna finished quietly to the door.

She turned to see Lupin giving her a sad smile. " She doesn't seem to bad." Anna mimicked him and set off towards the port key.

Anna arrived back at school and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello." Said Snape. Anna rolled her eyes and brushed passed him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning her around.

Anna glared, " what's wrong? Oh nothing just that I had to say goodbye to the last of the family I had to evil old people that wish I was dead. Other than that, I'm great!" She said her anger rising.

" I'm sorry th-" Snape started, although Anna had other ideas.

" YOU'RE SORRY? You have no idea what sorry is! You have lost nothing!" She yelled. Anna was tired of people telling her thier sorry and giving her pity.

" I've lost a great deal more than you think, your mother-" Snape said, but Anna wouldn't hear it.

"You lost mom because you didn't care! It was your fault, no one else's, but she's gone now!" Anna yelled out, tired of hearing excuses from him.

" SHE'S LOST FOREVER! EVERYONE I LOVE IS DISSAPEARING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Anna finished and turned on her heel. Leaving Snape in stunned silence.

Anna stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts, she didnt' realize who she was running into. **BAM**! Anna and the person went flying.

"Sorry!" She said looking up to see Ginny Weasley.

"It's alright." She said getting up, Anna looked a little uncomfortable.

" I'm sorry." Ginny said, Anna shook her head.

" Just a bruised butt is all." She joked, not wanting to fight all the time. Plus she lost her screaming voice a few minutes ago.

Ginny laughed, " It's your birthday in a week right?" She asked. Anna looked a little surprised, she wasn't trying to kill her.

" Ya it is, I'm turnig fifteen." She said with a smile, they had a civil conversation, all the way to the Gryffindor tower.

They came through the Gryffindor entrance and met Harry up. He was shocked to see them talking! Anna said she had a rough night and went up to her bed. Ginny sat Harry down.

"Look I'm sorry for bieng mean." She said in a sincere voice. Harry looked skeptical so she continued, " I know it's going to be hard to trust me but I want to make it up!" She said.

Harry raised his eyebrow, " how?" He asked.

"You know how next thursday is Anna's birthday right?" She asked, Harry nodded. " Well I was thinking that we could throw her a surprise birthday party! I got it all planned out!" She said.

After about fifteen minutes of explaining 'the plan' Harry smiled.

" You're sure this will work?" He asked.

"Positive!" Ginny smiled.

" Great I'll tell Ron and Hermione tommorow!" He said getting up. He said goodnight and Ginny watched him go up the stairs.

" Oh and Ginny." Harry called halfway up the stairs, Ginny looked at him.

" I trust you." He said, Ginny smiled and said goodnight. As soon as Harry disappeared Ginny leaned back and put her hands behind her head. 'Perfect!' She thought,' Harry will be mine in no time!'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Great now what does Ginny have planned? Ooooh I smell trouble in pradise! I know it kinda sucks that the kids had to go away, but it wouldn't be so safe for them with Voldie Poo now would it? REVIEW AND FIND OUT! THANX!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN ANNA!**

**A/N: Thanx for all the wonderful reviews! Now REVIEW SOME MORE! LOL!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 19: Memories**

Anna plopped herself on her bed, exhausted from all the tests she had in class. She look to her nightstand and saw a photo of her family standing infront of a white two story home. She sighed and picked it up, she really missed them.

' It's all stupid Voldemort's fault!' She thought angrily, She placed the picture back and grabed her cloak. She stormed her way out of the portrait and headed towards Dumbledore's office. 'If it's a fight he wants! It's a fight he's gonna get.' She thought angrily.

"Dumbledore?" She asked knocking on his door. She heard his voice inviting her in and she stormed right up to his desk and looked him in the eye.

" How can I help you, Miss Anna?" He asked concerned.

" You said that Voldemort was after me yes?" She asked saying Voldemort's name with such hate and venom. Dumbledore nodded his head, " yes, that's correct."

" If he wants me that bad, don't you think I should learn how to protect myself?" She asked her tone becoming softer, although her face still held it's anger.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, " and why would you need to protect yourself, Miss Anna?" He asked.

Anna sighed, " if Voldemort is so determined to kill me I know he won't give up, look at Harry." She reasoned. She knew by his expression he wasn't about to agree with her, so she continued.

" Look, the only family that I have left is my little brother and sister, they already lost thier parents. I don't want them to lose thier sister too." She said holding back tears, she collected her self and continued.

" I have to do this sir, for them, for my parents.You and Snape won't always be there to protect me, I don't want a repeat of last time sir." She finished strongly.

Dumbledore studied her for a moment, " yes, I suppose that is a good reason." He said softly, he knew that what she was saying was true. 'Maybe this will help her feel more secure.' He thought, looking into her pleading eyes.

" Alright, tommorow at four thirty pm you will meet Mr. Lupin for attacking and defense spells in the Room of Requirement." He agreed, Anna looked confused.

" Room of Requirement, sir?" She asked, Dumbledore chuckled and told her to ask Harry to show her. She smiled and nodded and turned to leave.

" I believe you're wrong Miss Anna." Dumbledore cut in, she turned around.

" About what?" She asked confused.

Dumbledore stood up and made his way around his desk. " Your siblings are not the only family you have left. You have your father, please remember that." He finished putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and headed out the door, she had one more stop to make.

Snape was staring into his pensieve when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly covered it and went to the door. He was surprised to see Anna there.

" Can I help you?" He asked coldly.

Anna inwardly flinched, " I deserved that." She said looking down.

" Look I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that everything was getting to me! It seemed like things were happening so fast and I had no control over it!" She declared sitting herself on a desk.

Snape made his way infront of her and leaned against his desk with his arms folded. He studied her form, she was slumped over her face out of view. He knew how she felt, he felt the same way a long time ago.

" I do miss your mum, you know that right?" He asked lifting her chin, to see confusion on her face.

"That's just it!" She declared pulling away, " I don't know! Not how you met, or when you guys started dating, not even about your first date!" She exclaimed.

Snape thought for a moment, " I think there is an easy way for you to see." He said, pulling her towards the pensieve.

Anna looked at it not knowing what is was, she then saw Snape take his wand and mutter something. Then from his temple to the tip of his wand, she saw what seemed to be a glowing blue string. The string finally ended and he put it towards a bowl of what seemed to be filled with silver water or mist.

Snape repeated his action a few more times and took Anna's hand in his. " Hold on." Was all he said before he went plunging into the bowl. Anna expected to plunge into water and held her breath, although she felt as if she was falling until she landed in the busy streets of London.

" Where are we?" Anna asked looking around, something was different. She freaked when a blonde woman just walked through her.

" OH MY GOSH! I'M DEAD! Wait is this heaven, 'cause this is not gonna work-" She was cut off by Snape.

" We're in my memory." He replied, motioning to a man with greasy black hair hunched over a bunch of parchment at outside a local coffee' shop. Anna studied the man for a minute he had a normal nose and a slight tane. She then looked at him closer and realised it was her father. She gasped, and they made thier way over to him and stood a few feet away.

Anna looked from him to the present Snape, " how old were you?" She asked.

" Twenty." He replied, Anna raised and eyebrow and smirked.

" So you never washed your hair?" She joked, Snape rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically.

Just then a ninteen year old Maria walked past him, a bunch of text books under her arm. As she walked past him her heel of her shoe broke and she fell, heading towards the ground. Anna watched as Snape grabbed her just in time and lifted her up.

" Knight and shining armor, eh?" Anna asked nudging him with her elbow. Snape just smirked and rolled his eyes.

" Oh thank you!" Maria said still holding on to him. Snape felt heat on his cheecks, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

" Your welcome." He managed to gasp out, he then let go of her and bent over to help her pick up her books. He noticed they were definantly not magical, she was a muggle.

" Hey, uh, My name's Maria, Maria Prada!" She said extending her hand, Snape shyly took it.

" Severus, name is my hello." He said in one breath, once realizing his mistake he mumbled something under his breath. Maria giggled, while Anna burst out laughing.

" Not very illiterate dad are you?" She asked between tears of laughter. Snape just huffed and muttered something about bieng nervous.

Anna watched as Maria asked if she could sit with him, Snape nodded his head and sat down. Once getting comfortable they talked everything about Maria attending Oxford, her family in America and everything else in the world.

After about twenty minutes of this, they shifted and Anna felt that falling feeling again, all of the sudden they were at a fancy resturant, serving spicy food and a tango going on the dance floor.

"Where are we now?" Anna asked, hating that stupid feeling.

Snape's demeanor grew soft, " on a date." He said watching with a longing look in his eye. Anna nodded and watched intently. He even washed his hair this time!

"Maria." A young Snape asked as he took Maria's hand in his. " There's something I need to tell you ." He said seriously. Maria nodded her head.

" I'm a wizard." He said in one breath.

Maria giggled, " sure." She said rolling her eyes.

" No! Watch!" He said as he took out his wand. Upon seeing it Maria's eyes grew wide, he levitated the candle infront of them and set it back down. He looked at Maria with love and hope, she stared at him for a few minutes.

" We can forget about this if you want." He said sadly. She came out of her revier and turned his face so he had look at her.

" Now why would I want to give up the most magical thing that's ever happened to me?" She asked then kissed him. Anna was grossed out watching her parents kiss so she inspected her finger nails until it was safe to look.

Snape was so happy he took her by the hand and swung her onto the dance floor. For the first time she saw him smile, a real smile! Anna looked to her father to see him replaying the events with such sadness.

Before she could comfort him she felt another falling sensation. She looked to see Snape and Maria standing in a bedroom not looking so happy.

" A DEATHEATER!" She screeched. " SEVERUS! HOW COULD YOU?"

" I HAD NO CHOICE!" He yelled back, " I don't want you to get hurt!"

" Severus you could die! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" She screamed with tears in her eyes." NOT NOW!"

" It's too late." He said pulling up his right sleeve to reveal a recently imprinted Dark Mark, he moved towards her.

"NO!" She screamed backing away. " You can't do this to me!" She said throwing clothes and random things into her suitecase.

"Where are you going!" Demanded Snape. She backed towards the door.

" I'M GOING! I CAN'T STAY HERE!" She yelled running out the door sobbing. Snape ran down the stairs and out the door trying to catch her, but the taxi just left.

With tears in his eyes the younger Snape stormed to his room. He fell on his bed trying to gulp down the burning sensation in the back of his throat. He turned to see a picture of them holding hands and walking around a park.

"Maria!" He whispered. He gripped the picture as a single tear fell onto the frame.

Anna looked to her dad to see him looking down taking deep breaths. Then she felt another pull, and in a matter of seconds, she was looking around to see them back in his classroom.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG! I can't wait for the next scene! I was reading this and listening to LostProphets' song Rooftops, it was sooo cool! Can't wait to see what happens next? Then Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: SNAPE: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME CRY?**

**ME: BECAUSE I CAN! DANCE MONKEY!**

**SNAPE: FREAK!**

**ME: CRYBABY! (Snape glares) HAHAHA!**

**SNAPE: YOU STILL DON'T OWN ME!**

**ME:...SHUT UP!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 21: YOUR HEART!**

Anna looked at Snape, and the heart breaking look on his face. She made her way over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad? Are you alright?" She asked gently. Snape stiffined and made his way to the other side of his desk.

" Still think I've lost nothing?" He asked in a cold voice, Anna looked down shamefully.

" No, no I don't." She said quietly.

" Good." He said in the same cold voice, Anna looked up surprised.

" You must have really loved her." She said in a small understanding voice.

" What's done is done, it's in the past." He said in a stiff voice.

Anna looked up outraged, " what's done is done? She was murdered!" She yelled outraged.

" The Maria I love died along time ago." He said harshly as he folded his arms and turned around. That one hurt more than Anna admited.

" Stop acting like a five year old and face me!" Anna commanded, when he stood his ground Anna lost it.

" This is why mom left you because you don't let anyone see the real you, the you with emotions and feelings! Your utterly stubborn when others try to help you! You don't let anyone in!" She screamed.

He looked back and sneered, "in?" He scoffed," in where? Oh wise one!" He said sarcastically turning around.

" YOUR HEART!" She yelled exasperated pointing to his heart.

" I think it's time you went back to your dorm." He said coolly and swept into his room.

"GREAT!" Anna screamed as she went out the door and slamed it.

Anna ran only a few corridors when she stopped to catch her breath. ' Stupid!' She thought kicking the wall, she could feel tears forming behind her eyes and collected herself.

She went into the common room and looked over to see the couch from the fire empty. Harry, Ron and Ginny were at Quidditch practice, and Hermione was at the library. She groaned and put her head in her hands. 'Everything is so screwed up!' She thought to herself.

She looked up into the flames, for a split the second the flames grew higher and she swore she though she saw a man's face in the flames. She did a double take and the man was gone as fast as he came.

" Great! Not only does my dad hate me, I'm going crazy!" She said miserably and put her head back down.

" Not as crazy as you think." Anna looked up, she distinctly herd a man's voice. She looked around the common room only to see a few first years. She shook her head and decided it was time to go to sleep.

As she got up and turned around, she put her head a little to the side closest to the fire.

" I don't know who you are...but thanks." She said gratefully. As she ascended she looked in the back only to catch a glimpse of the same man give a wink and dissapear in a blink of an eye.

She smiled, ' maybe not as crazy as I think.' She said to herself, she knew she would never tell anyone about what she saw. They'd lock her up in St. Mungo's for sure. On that final note Anna fell into a dreamless sleep.

Anna woke up and went down to breakfast, Harry greeted her with a kiss on the cheeck as she sat next to him. She gave a small smile and poured herself some juice.

Anna loaded her plate, but didn't eat a bite. She had to much to think about, classes, dueling, the dude in the fire, and unfortunatly, her father. The trio noticed this, well atleast Hermione did, the boys were too busy stuffing thier faces.

" Are you alright Anna? You haven't touched your food." She asked, Anna smiled.

" Just got alot on my mind." She said honestly, Hermione nodded and went back to ther toast.

" Harry?" Anna asked tapping him on the shoulder, he turned toward her.

"Yes?" He asked, trying not to splatter her with food from his mouth.

"Could you take me to the Room of Requirement?" She asked, Harry looked confused.

"How did you know about that?" He asked, the other two leaned in, curious too.

" Well, I persuaded Dumbledore that I needed to learn how to duel to protect myself and he said to meet my trainer there later today after class." She explained.

Harry nodded, " that's great! Sure I'll show you. Who's your trainer though?" He asked.

" A guy name Mr. Lupin." She said, the trio spit out thier food.

" Guessing you know him then." She said wiping the contents off her robe.

" He used to be our DADA teacher in third year, he's really great!" Hermione said excitedly.

" Well then you guys can come say hi!" Anna said, she felt someone staring at her and looked up to see her dad, or Snape, as she now referred to him. Not wanting to be there any longer, she grabbed her book bag and told them she would meet them up earlier.

Snape watched her leave sadly, he knew she was right last night. The fact that someone cared for him and saw him at his weakest scared him. He didn't mean to shut her out, but it's the only thing he knows how to protect himself. Sharp insults and sarcastic comments.

'Now she hates me.' He thought sadly and stomped his way to his class.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Will Snape and Anna ever stop fighting? UH! This one is super duper short, but tommorow is my fisrt day of school and I have alot to do. The next scene will be xtra long! Promise! Now review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA!**

**A/N: REVIEW! Woho! 2 chaptas in 1 day! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 21: Training **

Anna finished all of her classes and met Harry up outside the Gryffindor entrance.

" Where's Hermione and Ron?" Anna asked looking around.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, " Hermione wouldn't help Ron with his homework, something to do with cheating yourself and he had a fit about it. So now they refuse to talk, let alone travel together." He explained sadly.

Anna nodded her head, used to thier bickering. Harry took her hand and led her down a few corridors and stopped at a particular wall.

" Why are you stopping?" Anna asked confused. Harry then walked back and forth three times and all of the sudden a big wooden door appeared.

Anna gaped for a second, then composed herself. " You know what, I would really love to learn how that works, but I only have two minutes left."

Harry nodded and opened the door. They looked around to see a big field with a running track sorrounding it, with Remus standing in the middle.

" Harry!" Remus called as he ran up to him and patted him on the back, " how've you been?"

Harry shrugged, " alright." He said, then he gave Anna a hug and said he had to go to Quidditch practice. Anna nodded and turned back to Remus.

" Let's get started!" She said as she grabbed her wand and twirled it around her fingers.

Remus chuckled and lowered her wand, " before we get to that, you need to learn the basics." He said smiling.

Anna's face fell, " basics?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes! like basic defense spells, like protego, expelliarmus, ect." He started circling her, " attack spells," then suddenly Anna felt an arm grab her waist and a wand at her throat. " Reflexes and physical defense." He finished releasing her.

Anna pushed away and turned around, " point taken." She said taking off her her school robes to reveal baby blue velvet sweat pants with a white top and matching jacket.

Remus nodded and started showing her the proper wrist movement for protego. Anna nodded and followed, 'this is going to be a long year.' She thought to herself.

About three hours later Anna came back to the common room, very, very sore. Everyone was at dinner, but she felt she didn't have enough energy to go all the way down to the Great Hall.

" Ow, ow, ow ,ow!" She said as she sat down on infront of the fire. She took out the relaxing potion Remus gave her and took a little bit. Her muscles instantly relaxed and the pain seemed to have melted away.

" That's what I get for dueling with Lupin." She said closing her eyes and leaning back. She heard a chuckle from the fire and looked up to see the man again, this time he stayed.

Anna sat up and looked at him, " so you are real." She said folding her arms. He nodded his head, Anna observed him closer. He had shaggy hair and a little stubble on his chin, he had a strong jaw and tired eyes.

" Who are you?" She asked, the man frowned, " let's just say I'm not at liberty to say." She raised and eyebrow.

" Your a floating head in a fire and your telling me you can't say. What are you hiding?" She asked looking at him.

After she said this the face dissapeared and the fire dimmed. ' Great!' Anna thought sarcastically. She rubbed her temples and went to bed, she was frustrated, tired, and just wanted to go to sleep.

Anna went through the week training, studying, ignoring Snape, and finding time to spend with Harry.

" So I here you have a birthday soon. " Said Lupin casting a hex at her,while at thier daily practice.

Anna dodged it and sent one his way. " Ya, it's today." She replied.

" Aren't you excited?" He asked blocking it, sending the curse back at her.

"NO!" She said as she dodged the curse, " Expelliarmus!" She yelled as his wand flew out of his hand, and advanced towards him.

" Why not?" He asked ducking his head at her spinning kick.

" 'Cause-there's-no-one-to-spend-it-with! OW!" She said, between each word dodging his fists. Although on the last one he got her in the lip.

" You can spend it with your friends." He said as he spun her around and restrained her from behind.

" I ment family." She said as elbowed him in his stomach, resulting in him releasing her. She tried to stun him but he was to fast. He tried grabbing her shoulders, she pushed his hands away and grabbed his neck putting pressure on it.

" What about Snape?" He asked in a squeaky voice, he pried her hands away and flipped her. Then he looked down at her, towering over her.

Anna lifted her legs and managed to sweep her legs at his ankles, he fell to the ground and landed on his wrist. She stood up and pointed her wand at him, " Stuptefy!" She yelled as Lupin layed there frozen to the spot.

" I don't think he cares." She said coldly. She sighed and released Lupin and sat down on the grass next to him. He thanked her and rubbed his wrist, Anna noticed.

" You alright?" She asked motioning to his wrist.

He nodded his head, " just a sprain, you?" He asked.

Anna rubbed her shoulder, " it kinda hurt when you flipped me." Lupin nodded and inspected it.

" Dislocated." He declared fixing it with his wand. She thanked him and wiped the blood coming from her lip.

" Sorry about that." Lupin said holding her chin and healing her cut.

Anna smirked, " I think that battle scars made me look tough!" She joked.

Lupin let out a chuckle and gave her a one armed hug, he then stood up and went to his bag and pulled out a parcel.

" Since you're turnign fifteen today, I got you something." He explained.

Anna got up and hugged him, " thanks, you didn't have too." She said taking it. " Do you want me to open it now?" She asked not sure.

" Why not, while I'm here." Lupin replied smiling, Anna smiled and neatly opened it.

Anna smiled it was beautifull. It was was a wand holster that went around her thigh, just like the aurors use! It was jet black designed with a blooming red rose surrounded by flame, her name was inscripted on it in red.

She looked down to see one more thing, it was a beautiful black cloak, she tried it on with her wand holster. She looked like an official auror! She turned back to Remus.

"THANK YOU!" She squealed giving him another hug.

" Can't scare off a Deatheater without looking like and auror can you?" He joked. Then he looked very serious, " I know what it's like battle dark wizards," he said very carefully.

" This, " he said motioning to her holster, " should be warn when you go out of the castle, danger could be anywhere." He finished sternly. Anna nodded her head and with one more thankyou, said goodbye to go to bed.

Anna tiredly made her way to the Gryffindor tower and said the password. When she stepped in everything was dark and quiet.

" Hello?" She asked gripping her wand, then all of the sudden the lights bursted back on.

" SURPRISE!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HEHE! Until next time, REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N: REVIEW! Sorry if I don't update for the next couple of days, school started and I don't have a lot of time anymore. :(, **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 21: It's my party and I can cry if I want too! **

_"SURPRISE!" _

Anna jumped back a little to see the Gryffindor common room filled with the students in her year.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA!" They chorused. Anna smiled, and made her way to the trio.

" You guys!" She said giving them a hug, " you didn't have too!"

" Alright if we don't have too, I'm going." Ron joked, Anna laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

" Now let's get to the good part." Harry said waving his wand and all of the sudden music filled the room.

The Gryffindors gathered to the center and started dancing. Anna and Harry danced and took turns with Hermione and Ron and thier fellow Gryffindors.

As Anna and Dean were having a turn, Ginny lead Harry to the punch bowl.

"Thirsty?" She asked holding a cup to his face, Harry nodded out of breath and gulped it down. A smirk spread over Ginny's face.

All of the sudden everything seemed to be blurry to Harry. He shook away the wierd feeling and lowered his cup to see a smiling Ginny.

' She's gorgeous!' He thought, nothing else seemed to matter to him. Harry felt as though he wanted to marry her right there and then.

" Would you like to dance with me?" He asked as a slow song started. Ginny giggled, 'perfect.' She thought and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. He pulled her as close as possible and stared into her blue eyes. Something was telling him this was wrong, but an overpowering feeling pushed the thought away.

Anna stopped dancing and went to sit down, trying to catch her breath. Then she spotted them, a frown graced her features. If Harry's face was any closer to hers they would...she shook the thought away. ' Harry wouldn't do that.' She thought, although she wasn't sure looking at thier position.

" Time for presents!" Declared Hermione, everyone crowded around Anna. Hermione handed her the present and caught the look on her face. She followed her line of vision to see Harry and Ginny standing together looking like they were about to kiss.

" HARRY!" She called, Harry looked up and looked back at Ginny. She giggled and took him over there by the hand. Hermione didn't like it one bit, something wasn't right.

Anna snapped out of her revier and opened the present to see a picture of her and Hermione posing together at the ball. Anna stood up and hugged her.

"It's beautiful!" She said, Hermione nodded and said it was nothing. Anna went through her presents. She had one more to open it was from Harry, she slowly unwrapped it and gasped.

" The necklace." She whispered, and that it was. It was the diamond snowflake that she looked at in Hogsmead. She looked around for Harry to thank him yet couldn't find him.

" Has anyone seen Harry?" She asked everyone, everyone shook thier heads but Neville poked up.

" I think he and Ginny went down to get more food or something." He said quietly, he saw the way they were looking at eachother. He knew that someone was going to get hurt, just like he did.

Anna nodded as she put on the necklace, she then went out the door to go to the kitchen, as she walked down the corridor she heard a noise coming from the broom closet. Anna stopped and slowly opened the door, when two people came stumbling out.

Anna looked down to see Harry and Ginny in eachother's arms. Ginny's lips were swollen and her hair was messed up, Harry seemed as though he was out of breath. Anna instantly knew what happened.

" I hate you." She whispered harshly with tears in her eyes, Anna ripped off her necklace and threw it infront of him.

Just as the necklace flung into Harry's view it seemed as though a trance was lifted off of him. He looked up to see tears slipping down Anna's cheecks.

" NO! n-n-no I An-Anna I didn't m-mean," he stuttered trying to explain while getting a away from Ginny. As he moved towards her, she backed away.

" I HATE YOU!" She screamed running down the hall in the other direction. Harry was to upset and stunned to move. He turned to look at Ginny when he felt something hit against his foot, he looked down to see a vile with about a centimeter of pink liquid in it.As he picked it up and studied it Ginny looked horrified.

" NO! DON'T!" She cried although it was too late, Harry saw the label. Ginny reached out to him, but Harry jerked away like she was a disease.

" WHY GINNY? Why do you mess everything up?" He screamed out of anger and stomped back into the common room to see Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

" Everybody heard yelling and figured they should leave." Ron said bluntly.

Harry nodded and sat down infront of the fire. He groaned and put his head in his hands, as Ron and Hermione gently sat down next to him.

" What happened?" Hermione asked carefully, Harry held out the vile out to her.

" Ginny." He grunted, Hermione read the label and gasped. ' So that's why he was acting so strange.' She thought.

Ron looked confused, " what about Ginny?" He asked not liking the way he said his sister's name. Hermione showed Ron the vile and his face went from defensive to shock. He knew she liked him but never though she would go this far.

Ron let out a small 'oh' and as a sad look crossed his face. " I'm sorry Harry." He said.

Harry shook his head, " it's not your fault." He said quietly lifting his head.

" Wht happened?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed, " Anna came out and saw me and Ginny, erm, kissing." He said his face red with embarrsment.

" Well where did she go, maybe I could talk to her." Supplied Hermione.

Harry shook his head, " she ran off down the hall, I have no idea where she is."

" Well let's go look for her!" Hermione said determindly, " she needs to know the truth." She finished holding the vile up. Harry tried telling her that Anna didn't want to see him, but lost anyways. So the trio went out the door in search for Anna.

Anna stumbled down the steps of Hogwarts tears blurring her vision, she saw a bench in the courtyard and sat down on it.

" H-how co-could h-he?" She sobbed putting her head in her hands, ' I wish I could see my mom, she was always there to listen.' She thought bringing on a new wave of tears.

Anna heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Malfoy, " h-hi." She sniffled wiping her tears. Malfoy kept walking towards her his eyes glazed over.

" Malfoy?" She asked as he lifted his wand towards her, Anna looked from his wand to his eyes.

" Imperious curse." She whispered backing away, searching for her wand. Realization dawned on her as she remembered she forgot it at the party.

" Please, Draco, it's me Anna. Your god sister!" She said trying to snap him out of it.

Suddenly pops were heard and Anna looked around to see herself sorrounded by Deatheaters.

The trio ran through the halls calling for Anna. When all of the sudden they bumped into a large person.

" What are you three doing out so late?" Sneered Snape.

" It's Anna sir." Hermione started, " She-"

"HHHHHEEELLLLPP!" They heard a scream from outside, they all looked at eachother and ran outside.

Snape and the trio burst outside to see Anna knocked out and bieng carried by a Deatheater.

"LET HER GO!" Snape bellowed, the Deatheaters smirked.

" Now why would we do that?" The one holding her asked sarcastically, then quickly apparating away.

" ANNA!" Snape yelled running trying to get her in time, no such luck. The others followed the his example as pops were heard.

"Anna." Snape whispered as he crumpled to his knees on the cold hard ground.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How sad, only one way to find out what happens next, REVIEW! (puppy dog eyes) PWEASE?**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: ZIP NADA NOTIN'! (SNIFFLE) **

**A/N: OMG sorry for taking so long i've been soo busy w/ school and such. Thanx for reading this far, hehe now pwease review! ALERT THIS CHAPTA IS RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE THANKYOU! **

**A/N:Excuse if there are alot of spelling errors I don't have alot of time to write: (**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 23: Decieved**

Snape collected himself and pushed off of the ground, the trio stood there in shocked silence. Harry seemed the first to come to his senses.

"ANNA!" He screamed running past Snape, although Snape was swift and managed to catch him from behind. Harry struggled against him and kicked, punched, and squirmed with everything he had.

" THEY HAVE ANNA!" He yelled, Ron held Hermione as she turned and cried into his chest.

" POTTER! STOP THIS! SHE'S NOT THERE!" Snape screamed trying to control him. This seemed to make the struggle worse.

"WE NEED TO SEE DUMBLEDORE!" He commanded, Harry seemed to have stopped and grew weary. He paused for a minute to collect himself as Snape softened his hold on him.

Harry pushed away from Snape and turned towards the group, " let's go." Was all he said, trying to swallow the burning sensation in his throat.

With that the trio and Snape made thier way to Dumbledore's office, with a heavy silence. Each filled with dread at the news they would bring.

Anna awoke with the biggest migrane she's ever felt. She put her hand up to her forehead to feel something moist, she looked at her hand to see her fingers drenched in blood. She looked around to see three brick walls and cell bars infront of her.

" Awake I see." Hissed a voice, Anna rubbed her eyes to see a figure with long blonde hair.

" Why do you care Malfoy?" She asked leaning against the wall. The stench of blood was over whelming and she felt like she was going to be sick.

" The Dark Lord requets your presence." He replied. Anna heard the creak of the cell bars as two hand roughly dragged her up and pushed her into a room.

She was pushed onto a circular platform, she looked around to see the Deatheater's in black chairs with Voldemort in the center. She was about to go for him when all of the sudden chains sorrounded her ankles and wrists.

" Please to meet you Anna, your father told me so much about you." He replied with a smirk. Anna then let out a very long sentence, wich such profanity, that I may not repeat. Let's just say, that wiped the smirk right off his face.

" HOW DARE YOU!" He hissed pointing his wand at her," CRUCIO!"

Anna fell to the floor trying to keep the the tears from falling. She felt the curse being lifted off of her and heard a wheezing laugh.

" You think your so brave don't you?" Hissed voldemort. " Standing up to me trying to protect your father, and your little boyfriend."

Anna managed to get on her knees, she glared at him with so much hate. Although when he said the word boyfriend she looked down, the memory of earlier coming back to her. All of the sudden she felt a dull pain in the back of her head.

" Trouble in paradise, I see." Cackled Voldemort, Anna then knew he entered her mind. She tried to fight him off but he was just to strong.

" I don't even know why you want to go back." Said Voldemort. " Your boyfriend left you, and your father hates you." Anna looked away, for a minute she believed him.

" You don't even have a family, join me." He hissed. Anna looked up when he talked about her family.

" Why would I want to join the man, that killed them." She hissed back with a fire in her eyes.

Voldemort got out of his chair and stepped infront of her, " what are you going to do, kill me?" He asked with a smirk. Anna got to her feet and stepped forward with only the chains restraining her.

" I plan to." She said, Voldemort just cackled.

" Really? How are you going to do that?" He asked amused sitting back in his throne.

Anna smirked, " first I plan to retrieve my wand. Then I'm going to kick your stupid little Deatheater's butts. " She paused looking over the Deatheaters.

" Wich shouldn't be too hard, and then go back to Hogwarts so I can tell Dumbledore how easy it was to escape. Then come back and kick you around for a bit before Harry kills you." She finished with a fake smile.

Voldemort looked at her emotionless, " so you plan to go back to Hogwarts as a hero, eh?" He wheezed. Anna just raised an eyebrow, ' what's he playing at?' She thought.

" You think by going back you and your friends will be safe." He asked a sick smile creeping onto his face. Anna kept her cool demeanor but on the inside was getting confused.

" Poor little Anna." Voldemort started with fake sympathy. " You think that if you go back you'll protect them." He paused and made his way toward her.

" You will never escape me Anna, if you go to Hogwarts all you'll be doing is endangering your little friends." He smirked.

" It's not as though Snape will help you, and you don't want those precious little brother and sister of yours to get hurt. Now would you?" Anna looked the other way, she seemed to have an internal battle.

' I don't want Hermione or Ron to be in danger and Tyler and Elizabeth are all I have left, they can't get hurt. Snape doesn't even want me. 'She thought.

' NO! HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU!' A second voice argued. Anna felt the dull pain in her head again, although she was to busy arguing with herself to know that Voldemort was listening to everything.

Just as the second voice was prevailing Voldemort cut in, " plus, you'll make it so much easier for me to get Harry. If you really want revenge for what he did to you, by all means go back to him." He said with a constipated smile.

Anna felt a burning in the back of her throat, ' especially him.' She thought.

" Join me." Voldemort hissed, leaning into her face.

Anna looked at him and spit in his face, " NEVER!" She screamed.

Voldemort wiped his face, disgusted. " Have it your way then." He sneered, " CRUCIO!"

Anna went down back to the ground. After about two or three hours of Voldemort letting his followers have a curse or three each at her, she was dragged back to her cell and thrown in.

She inspected her wounds in the little light peeking into her cell. She looked at her arms and legs to see them covered in small cuts, small, but deep.

"Cutting curse." She whispered trying to clean off the dry blood. She then felt her shirt starting to feel moist and lifted it to inspect her stomach. Only to find a a grotesque deep cut in the form of an x. She tore off the long sleeve of her robe and wrapped it around her stomach to control the bleeding.

In about twenty minutes Anna found out she had dislocated her collar bone, her left arm was broken and she seemed to be numb from the knees down. She also managed to sprain her right wrist, from the chains no doubt. Not to mention all of the brusies she had convering her body and the new cut from her right cheeck down to her jaw.

After sitting in her cell for a few hours Anna was slipping in and out of coniousness. ' I'm going to get out of here.' was her last though before everything became black.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dats all for this chapta! When I was writing this I actually found a way to make this so at the end of this story there has to be a sequal! I have great ideas too! SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN ANNA! OR THE SONG 'WHAT HURTS THE MOST' BY RASCAL FLATTS.**

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry I had so much freakin homework! Thankyou for all the wonderful reviews! I think this will be followed with a sequal, review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 24: What hurts the most!**

Harry sat by the fire reminiscing about Anna, when the door burst opened and Hermione came stumbling in with a stack of books twice her height.

" Let me help you with that." Harry said taking half of the stack into his arms.

" Thanks!" Hermione said slamming the books on the table. Harry just nodded and went back to his gloomy position on the couch. Hermione knew he was blaming himself because of what happened to Anna, as usual and made her way over to him.

" Dumbledore and the Order are going to find her Harry." Hermione said softly.

Harry glared, " how's that Hermione? They don't even know where she is! She could be dead by now!" He screamed.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me. __I can take a few tears and now and then and just let them out! _

" HARRY!" Hermione yelled standing up with tears in her eyes. " DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Harry saw the tears in her eyes and looked down trying to control his own, " I know." He whispered. Hermione saw a tear drip from his chin onto the rug.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on without you still upsets me! _

" Don't say that." She said pulling him into a hug. Harry buried his head in her bushy hair and cried for a few minutes. Not wanting to seem like a cry baby and trying to scrape up what's left of his male ego, he pulled away and wiped his tears.

" It's just that, I see her in my dreams." He said in a small voice plopping himself on the couch. Hermione followed his lead with a concerned look on her face.

_There are days every now and again I pretened I'm O.K. __But that's not what gets me! _

" What do you see?" She asked afraid of the answer.

" I see her and she's laughing and walking with me, things seem to be back to normal." He said with a small smile.

Hermione smiled, " that's great!" She said, although by the sad look that crossed his face she knew that there was more.

" Then I hear Voldemorts laughter, and all of the sudden there's Anna on a platform of some sort." He paused feeling the oncoming tears.

_What hurts the most, is being so close! And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowin' what could of been, and I seen that lovin' you is what I was trying to do!_

" I see her yelling and screaming an- and then." By this point he had more tears streaming down his cheecks, Hermione took his hand trying to comfort him.

" I watch as she's tortured!" He cries out, " I w-watch her bieng h-hit with sp-spell a-after s-spell!" He managed to gasp out.

Hermione grabbed him and rocked him as he wept. Harry didn't care if she thought he was a cry baby anymore, he couldn't handle it. It's like every night he was watching her die over and over again.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it! It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone._

Snape watched the snow fall down as he was in deep thought. His thoughts occupied with one brown eyed fifteen year old girl.

' She's been gone one day and I already miss her pestering.' He thought sadly and grabbed a FireWhiskey bottle off of his desk. He knew that they were trying to get information out of her, about Harry. He gulped remembering what the procedure was.

_Still harder gettin' up gettin' dressed, living with this reget. But I know if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words that I say in my heart that I left unspoken! _

He took a swig out of the bottle and as hours passed the bottle was completly empty. Snape hicuped as he stumbled into his rooms and knocked over his trunk.

" OW!" He yelped grabbing his foot, although the drunk Snape doesn't have great balance and he fell on the floor next to all of his spilled posessions.

" Bludyhels!" He slured witch was supposed to come out as 'bloody hell'. He dragged hiself to his knees and started throwing things back into his trunk. Although he came across one thing that sobered him up faster than any spell could.

"Anna." He whispered, it was a picture of himself and Anna dancing at the ball. Dumbledore thought it would be a wonderful memory, but only served as a dark reminder of what could of been.

_What hurts the most, is being so close! And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowin' what could of been, and I seen that lovin' you is what I was trying to do!_

Snape fixed his position so he was leaning on the trunk with his knees infront of him. 'She was beautiful!' He thought. She reminded him so much of her mother, ' now they're both gone.' He thought.

_OOOOHHHH YEAH!_

Snape felt something that hasn't been there in fifteen years, emptiness. The burning in his throat and eyes became too intense and before he knew it sobs were tumbeling out of his mouth.

_What hurts the most, is being so close! And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowin' what could of been, and I seen that lovin' you is what I was trying to do!_

Snape stumbled his way to his bed, blury eyed and threw himself on his bed trying to get a grip on himself. It was ironic how all he wanted was to live a bitter and lonely life, bickering with his inner demons. Although was blessed with a girlfriend and recently a daughter, and ended up killing two angels.

_And I seen that loving you, is what I was trying to do. _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OK NOT THE BEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN, (LAUGHS NERCOUSLY) ! Ya last part was kinda cheezy, eh, I have the worst writers block and I really didn't know how to interperate Harry's and Snape's pain. Then I hears this song and was inspired. But on a good note I have a good cliff hanger for da ending, wich will be soon! MWHAHAHA!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ANNA. **

**A/N: I know the last chappie was kinda sucky but here's a new one! Hope ya likes! This one's xtra long and I think pretty darn good! To make up for the last one, sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes I only had an hour or two to write this. My lil' brother decided that he desperatly needs the computer when I try to write! UH!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 25: Lost Memories!**

Anna was thrown back into her cell for what seemed like the millionth time. She had no idea what month it was let alone day, but she did know she's been there for about two months. Anna understood why they didn't just get it over with and kill her, Voldemort needed her, well her memories to be exact.

Everyday she would recieve a piece of rotten bread and brown water, then taken back to the same room. Voldemort would torture her making her weak, then go through her memories full force. Although every time he went through them, her memories seemed to be faint.

Anna could barley remember her brother and sister, It was as if he was sucking the memories out of her. She knew he was getting frustrated, the memories of her and Harry were gaurded deep down inside and she was protecting it with everything she had.

'He even saw my worst memories yet still couldn't get to Harry.' Anna thought confused, ' why are they so important to me? I shouldn't care after what he did to me.' Anna sighed she knew she still cared for him, but felt something...more.

She quickly shook her head, ' I'm fifteen I don't even know what love is.' She said to herself, yet couldn't help feeling confused.

Anna looked up at the sound of creaking bars and saw the normal goon coming in to take her away. About four hours later she was thrown back into her cell.

Anna could barely sit up, he was getting close to the memories he needed, yet she felt that all he had to do was go into her head only one more time.

'I'm not going to let that happen!' She thought forcefully and shook her head viewing her own memories. She decided to start with her family.

'There's that little girl and boy.' Anna got scared she couldn't remember thier names! ' Tyler and Elizebeth!' She finished, Anna sighed relieved.

'My mom's name is...is..' Anna couldn't believe it she forgot her own mother! She tried everything her home address, her old telephone number, what Snape looked like, nothing! Even her first day of Hogwarts was a blur. Anna put her knees to her chest and hugged herself.

" I'm losing my memories." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

" A terrible side affect." Anna looked up to see a cloacked figure opening her cell.

**(A/N: I was going to stop here...but I'm not that mean!) **

Anna studied the figure for a moment, trying to recall his name. Then she looked at his gelled back, short, blonde hair.

"DRACO!" She said suddenly remembering. Draco nodded and pulled his hood down, Anna looked at him with sympathy. Draco's face was black and blue all over, his left eye was so swollen that it looked like he was squinting.

" What happened to you?" She asked softly. Draco quickly put his hood back up.

" It was a punishment for not doing my appointed task, from father." He said coldly.

" That task was?" Anna pressed on, Draco sighed and leaned in so she could hear his whispers.

" That day, when you were captured, it wasn't me Anna! I swear!" He said in a rushed voice.

" I know the affects of the Imperious curse Draco." She said softly. " I don't blame you."

Draco scoffed and sat down on the dirty ground next to her, " you should." He admitted.

Anna looked confused, " why?"

All of the sudden footsteps were heard and Draco hid in the shadows of the cell. The two watched on as a group of Deatheaters stormed down the walkway. After they were gone Draco pulled her into the shadows with him.

" Draco?" Anna whispered, she couldn't see everything was pitch black.

"That night at the ball," Draco started in a low voice, " I lied to you. I wasn't nice to you because Snape was my godfather, I was assigned from the Dark Lord to befriend you. Then take you here when the time was right." He admited softly.

Anna was shocked, she looked down, " so why didn't you go through with it." She asked with anger in her voice.

" I finally realised that my father was a liar." He said coldly.

" Oh, so you just now realised , that your father was a Deatheater and that he uses his money and position at the ministry to scare people?" Anna scoffed, " I thought you were smart Draco." She said rolling her eyes.

" Oh, I always knew that." He replied, Anna could picutre him with that stupid smirk on his face.

" It was just, he always told me family and blood is the most important thing. Especially family." Draco took a breath. " Snape was more of a father to me than Lucius, he was the one I would talk to at Hogwarts, he was the one who would look after me." He said sadly.

" Then one day as I was looking through my father's things I heard him talking to Wormtail." He started.

" Wormtail?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco let out a chuckle, " the fat, gruffy fellow that's always a step behind the Dark Lord's." He smirked as Anna nodded her head in understanding.

" Anyways," he continued, " I heard about his 'plot' to get Snape. I couldn't believe it, I could never do that. I am a Slytherin, we may not be honest but we do not betray the ones we care for." He finished.

" How'd you get those brusies?" Anna asked sadly.

" I confronted Lucius about it after Wormtail left, he said it was all for the 'Dark Lord' and went into a ranting speech about being 'loyal'."

He paused and collected himself, " I told him how I wouldn't do that to my godfather, and how Voldemort himself was halfblood so he should leave you two alone. Let's just say my father's not used to rejection." He said in a cold voice.

" Alright, you apologised, now go." Anna said putting a hand on his shoulder. " I have a feeling that Voldemort is not going to need me very soon. " She said defeatedly.

Draco pulled out his wand, and stepped into the light. He grabbed her and help her up and gave her it.

" What are you doing?" Anna asked taking his wand.

" The exit is upstairs on the left. Go down the right corridor and pass four doors, count only four. The hallway is charmed into making you think it's never ending. This is the only chance your going to get to escape, on the count of three stuptify me." He explained.

Anna shook her head no, " this is never going to work there are to many-"

" 2! " Draco started, getting prepared.

" What happened to one? Draco this is insane!" Anna yelled.

" 3!" Draco yelled. Anna stood there with her arms crossed.

" You leave me no choice then." Draco sighed, Anna looked confused then was pushed out of her cell. She looked back to see Draco wandless and locked in.

" GAURDS!" He screamed faking a pained face.

Anna looked to the side to see two Deatheaters bursting through the door. She turned to Draco as he mouthed the word ' run'. Anna nodded and set off down the hall to go upstairs.

" She has my wand! Hurry she's escaping!" Draco yelled. The two Deatheaters nodded and soon followed her path.

" Good luck Anna." Draco whispered leaning against the bars.

Anna ran to the right hall and opened the door to see an illusion of hundreds perhaps thousands of doors. Anna remebered what Draco told her and started counting four doors.

She turned to hear heavy footsteps and commands to catch her. Anna quickly counted and opened the door to see a backyard, more like a eden, leading into a forest.

The cool night air wipped her hair around her face and greeted her with fresh air. She sighed, happy to be out of that place. Although quickly remembered that's she still isn't safe.

' I only need to go far enough to apparate.' She thought as she started running to the forest ahead of her. She then felt the result of sitting in a cell for months trying not concentrate on to much movement.

She felt her knees starting to buckle, she bit her lip and concentrating on the forest only a few feet ahead. Anna then heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"CRUCIO!" Anna didn't have enough time to defend herself and crumpled to the ground in pain. She knew that voice all to well.

" So you thought you could escape?" Hissed Voldemort.

Anna felt the burning in her throat and was in to much pain to speak. She felt the curse lift off her and she managed to get stand back up on her weak legs.

" What was going through that head of yours?" He asked with fake confusion. A twisted smile crept it's way onto his face.

" Let's take a look!" He hissed and then entered her head full force.

Anna saw some of the few memories she had left flash through her head. Then it stopped at a particular one of her, and Harry talking.

" YESS!" Voldemort hissed, " Harry will be mine!" He declared.

" NO HE WON'T!" She screamed, she had to do this, for everyone she loved.

"NEVER!" She screamed as she used all the power she had left and pushed him out of her mind. The power was so great that Voldemort was caught off gaurd.

Before he could protect himself there was a gold aura sorrounding her as Voldemort and his Deathers were knocked to thier feet a couple yards away.

Anna stumbled back and closed her eyes, and concentrated on the one place she could think of. A pop was heard as Anna arrived a few feet away from the Leaky Couldren.

She stumbled trying to get to the door, it seemed as though it was late at night and it seemed deserted. She soon felt dizzy and couldn't hold herself up anymore. Anna then saw a couple coming down the street together.

" HELP!" She called out, as everything got blury and soon faded into black.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cliffhanger! Mwuahaha! But it's not the last chapta! Only about two or three more to go! THANX! REVIEW! **


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA! **

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW! Only 1 more chapta till the end! Then the sequal! But only if you review! Sorry 4 spelling/grammer mistakes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 26: It's been a while**

Harry came through the portrait and plopped himself down on a chair across from Hermione and Ron. He pulled of his school robe and losened his school tie.

" Rough day?" Hermione asked concerned. Harry shook his head no and sat there in stunned silence.

" What's wrong mate?" Ron asked giving up on his Charm's essay.

" I- I was, " Harry gulped in disbelief.

" You were what?" Hermione pressed on.

" I was asked out, by Cho." He said coming out of his revier, waiting for his friends reaction. They both looked at eachother in shock.

"That sixth year Ravenclaw you liked from last year?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded.

" Good job, mate!" Ron said clapping him on the back. " She is so-" Although one look from his girlfriend and that shut him right up.

" So what? Ronald." Hermione asked folding her arms, Ron didn't want her to be mad at him.

"So...good at Quidditch!" He said nervously sitting next to Hermione. He knew she was going to say something so he quickly turned to Harry.

" So are you going?" He asked.

" I don't know." Harry said honestly.

" Why not?" Hermione asked, " I thought you liked her."

" Well I did fourth year, but I guess she still is pretty." He said confused.

"Well then what's the problem?" Ron asked, he thought maybe if he had a girlfriend he wouldn't be so depressed all the time.

" I feel like I'm betraying Anna." He said quietly lowering his head.

Hermione and Ron sat there in silence, not really knowing what to say. They all miss her so much but she's been gone for a while. It's not that they didn't try to look for her, they put up posters everywhere and told everyone. Although there wasn't much hope.

" It's been seven months, almost a year." Hermione said softly.

" It doesn't mean she's dead!" Harry said standing up with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

" No one saying she is," Hermione said calmly putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Me and Hermione just want you to be happy." Ron said standing next to her. Harry nodded and apologised. He knew they didn't mean anything.

" I know," He said, " maybe it will be fun." Hermione and Ron nodded thiers heads fastly.

"You'll never know unless you go." Ron said.

Harry nodded, " well, uh, I have to go get ready. She said she meet outside the portrait around six."

They nodded and watched him go up the stairs. Hermione turned back to her seat and sat down, Ron looked over at her and saw her shoulders shaking.

" What's wrong love?" He asked kneeling infront of her.

" I h-hope we're d-doing the right t-thing." She sniffled, trying to hold her tears back.

" What do you mean?" Ron asked confused, " you mean us?" He asked worridly.

" N-no! About Ha-Harry." She replied looking up at him with puffy eyes. Ron looked confused, he honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

" What do you mean, sweatie?" he asked grabbing her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

" I miss her too." Was all she said before burying her head in his shoulders. Ron encircled his arms around her and held her close. He knew who she meant, Anna.

" Me too love, me too." Ron whispered as he rubbed her back. Hermione finished crying and pulled back wiping her tears.

" All better?" Ron asked wiping a stray tear. Hermione nodded and straightened her robes.

"Wouldn't want Harry to see me like this, crying about Anna." She said, " he has a date!" She said happily, although a sad smile came over her face.

" I just hope we were doing the right thing in telling him to go." She said facing the stairs.

" Anna would want him to be happy." Ron replied wrapping his arms around her from behind. Hermione sighed and leaned into him.

Harry came down the stairs dressed in black slacks and a nice white shirt, his hair as messy as ever. He looked rather dashing.

Hermione spotted him and made her way over, " you look nice." She giggled.

Harry gave a small thanks and told her and Ron not wait up, they nodded as he went out the door. Harry stepped out to see Cho waiting for him in a pink skirt, with a baby pink sweater with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

'Anna would never wear that much pink.' He thought, then he shook his head. 'Your going out on a date with Cho, stop thinking about Anna.' He thougth to himself. Cho saw him and made his way up to him, She gave him a hug and then grabbed his hand.

" I got permision from Dumbledore to go to Hogsmead." She said pulling him towards the entrance. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

" Great!" He said, although on the inside he felt anything but great. As they apparated to Hogsmead and walked to get thier ice cream, Harry spotted Honeydukes.

'This is where I took Anna.' He thought, he shook the thought away and tried to concentrate on Cho. All through the date he spotted places he and Anna went.

Cho thought this was a great new start, while for Harry it was just a reminder of Anna. Although he faked smiles and laughs, so Cho thought he was having a great time.

Finally the date ended and Harry walked Cho back to the Ravenclaw tower. He blushed as she kissed him on the cheeck good bye and went inside. Harry still thought she was beautiful, but wasn't as infatuated as he was in last year.

Harry decided to talk a walk around the school grounds and made his way to the Black Lake. The cool night wind ruffled his shirt.

'Has it really been seven months?' He asked himself as he look up at the moon. His thoughts were occupied about a certain girl. What he didn't know was that a middle aged couple was thinking about the same girl. Watching her as she slept in a hospital bed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay DON'T KILL ME! But I needed to show how people were moving on, and how Harry still missed her but doesn't know she's still alive. Plus Cho and Harry won't be together forever TRUST ME! NOW REVIEW! ONLY 1 MORE CHAPTA 2 GO!**


	27. Last Chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT NO ONES HEARD OF! great.**

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! But unless you people want a sequal REVIEW! oh yes and sorry for spell/gram mistakes.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 27: **

Anna awoke to itchy sheets and a blinding light, she sat up and instantly regretted her action.

"OW!" She yelled plopping back down.

All of the sudden the curtain flew back and a woman in a white knee-high dress squealed.

" DOCTOR! SHE'S AWAKE!" She yelled behind her, Anna looked around to see a moniter that constantly beeps and an IV attached into her vain.

A man with a white button down shirt, black trousers and a white medical jacket rushed into the room. He looked at her in disbelief and started checking her clip board at the end of her bed.

" About time you woke up." He joked with a smile.

" How long have I've been asleep?" Anna asked her confused. Anna rubbed her throat, her voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk. The doctor looked up at her with a sympathetic smile.

" Almost five months." He said quietly.

" WHAT?" Anna yelled in disbelief.

" When they found you, you were beat up pretty badly. Not only did we find broken bones and cuts, we found internal bleeding." The doctor informed her. " Your body went into acoma because of the head truama you experianced. " He finished.

Anna sat there in shocked silence. "Wait who are 'they'? The ones that brang me here." She asked.

The doctor smiled, " that would be the Smiths. They found you while taking thier nightly walk and brang you here. They have been paying for your care here. Until we find out who your parents are that is." He said happily.

" First let's start off with some other questions." He said sitting next to her.

" What's the date?" He asked.

" Uh, erm, it's- I don't know." Anna replied sadly.

The doctor shook his head, " it's May 14." He said sadly.

" Alright lets try something easier, what are your parents name's?" He asked smiling.

Anna was deep thought, she couldn't remember. Not her mother or her father. She was getting scared. " I don't know." She said with tears in her eyes. " I can't remember!" She said her voice rising.

" It's alright, calm down." The doctor said putting a hand on her shoulder. Anna nodded and took a deep breath.

" Alright let's try this, do you remember your name?" He asked worried that it might come to the worst.

Anna searched her memories, 'name, what's my name?' She thought. She really couldn't remember anything about herself or her past. " I can't remember." She admited softly with a tear rolling down her cheeck.

"I can't remember anything!" She sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. The doctor rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her and waited until she finished.

"It's a terrible thing to lose your memory." He whispered as Anna laid back down. The events of the day over whelmed her and her body decided it was time for a nap.

The doctor made his way out the room and shut the door quietly. He then walked up to the receptionist.

" Could you inform the Smiths, that the girl in room 815 is awake. I have some bad news for them." He said shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked.

" The girl has amnesia." He said quietly and then moved on to his next patient.

**THE END**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hehehehe! You all must hate me right now. But patience the sequal will be up soon! Till then I would like to thank all my reviewers and I hope I don't dissapoint in the sequal! TILL THEN I LOVE YA ALL!**


End file.
